Między świtem, a mgłą
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Saiyanie wmieszani w wojny religijne toczące się na wszechświatową skalę. Goku, Vegeta i Gohan muszą sprawić, by Jedyny Bóg odzyskał władzę nad Ziemią i toczyć walkę z oszczercami...YAOI się gdzieś przewija. Rozdział IV się płodzi.
1. Świt

**I: **_Akatsuki._

Tej niedzieli słońce było wyjątkowo łaskawe. Dzień nie był ani gorący, ani zimny. W powietrzu unosiło się, i otulało wszystko, co żywe przyjemne ciepło. Promienie światła wpłynęły delikatnie oknami do przestrzennej, jasnej kuchni, w której Videl dokańczała właśnie przygotowywany dla rodzin Brief i Son obiad. Pozostali domownicy wraz z gośćmi siedzieli w pokoju dziennym, z wyjątkiem dwóch najstarszych Saiyan, którzy najwidoczniej czekali zniecierpliwieni na rozpoczęcie uczty. Ich wszystkich wyrwał z własnych zajęć nagły dzwonek do drzwi.

-Tutaj? O tej porze? Kto to może być? –dziwiła się Videl.

-Może Świadkowie Jehowy…?-zasugerowała starsza pani Son.

-Może zabić? -Vegeta uśmiechnął się wrednie i skierował do drzwi.

-Oh, Vegeta, proszę…-westchnął Goku i ruszył za nim.

Młodszy Saiyan otworzył drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się starszy mężczyzna odziany w biały garnitur, który w jakiś sposób już na wstępie dodawał mu wiarygodności. Człowiek ten miał śniadą cerę i siwe, falujące włosy. Przyjazne spojrzenie tajemniczych, szarych oczu idealnie komponowało się z delikatnym, szczerym uśmiechem malującym się na jego starczej twarzy.

-Dzień dobry szanownemu panu!

-Uh, jak mógłbym panu pomóc…?-spytał Saiyan, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak miał się zachować.

-Nazywam się Raszmael Sen i jestem specjalistą od hipnozy, już mówię, co mnie do państwa sprowadza…Otóż prowadzę badania nad podatnością ludzi na ten rodzaj ingerencji w ludzki umysł i zastanawiam się, czy szanowni państwo zechcieliby się sprawdzić…?

-Rany, hipnoza! –ucieszył się Goku-Vegeta, co to jest hipnoza…?

-Raszmael…Raszmael…-szeptał książę do siebie- co ty też tam gadasz, Kakarotto?

-Pytałem, czym jest hipnoza…

-Niczym bolesnym, kretynie…daj mi się skupić!

-Ee…dzięki…A co wy na to, dziewczyny?

-Oh, jak mogłybyśmy odmówić! –uśmiechnęła się Chichi- Proszę, niech pan wejdzie!

-Dziękuję-rzekł mężczyzna i skierował się do pokoju.

-Czytałem wiele o tego typu hipnozie, ale nigdy nie byłem jej świadkiem! Wchodzę w to-roześmiał się Gohan.

Videl westchnęła ciężko, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

-Jestem głodny! Idę do cholernego baru, jeśli nie mogę zjeść tutaj! –rzucił Goten, pociągnął za sobą Trunksa i obaj opuścili dom.

-Raszmael…Cholera, skądś go znam! –Vegeta wciąż był zajęty tożsamością tajemniczego starca.

Cała szóstka, nie licząc hipnotyzera skupiła się w salonie, tylko dzieci bawiły się na piętrze. Starzec siedzący przed nimi zdążył już wypowiedzieć tajemnicze słowa. Słowa, których języka żadne z nich nigdy jeszcze nie słyszało. Cała grupa zapadła w zdawałoby się płytki letarg.

Szarooki mężczyzna westchnął, ta część zabrała mu nieco energii, ale najtrudniejsze i najważniejsze było dopiero przed nim.

-Vegeta, Kakarotto, Gohan- wyszeptał-_zbudźcie się_!

Mężczyźni otworzyli w połowie oczy i w tej samej chwili złapali się za głowy, wrzeszcząc przy tym z bólu. Cierpienie, którego w tym momencie dane im było zaznać trudno było z czymkolwiek porównać, i nijak nie byli w stanie go opisać. Uczucie to było trochę takie, jakby coś wielkiego skruszyło się w ich umysłach, spłynęło wraz z lawiną nowych informacji i doznań. Jakby już nigdy nie mogło być takie samo. Spłynęła na nich pamięć o dalekiej przeszłości, o początkach stworzenia ich i ich Świata, dotknęła boska wiedza, a dusze największych przodków musnęła ich ega. Nagle poczuli, jakby otuliła ich boża miłość i światło. Ale ponad te cuda, ponad tę łaskawość i dary przebijał się żal i Gniew Boży.

Nienawiść do tego, który śmiał uzurpować Go i zepchnąć z piedestału, torturować, powybijać Jego Dzieci, a obdarzyć miłością własne stworzenia z nieprawych łóż, kazać im siebie wielbić…Stworzenia te Fałszywy Bóg nazwał Ludźmi, wpoił im Wielkie Kłamstwo, a Brata swojego ochrzcił Szatanem…

Wielcy Saiyanie musieli doprowadzić do tego, by Kłamca zapłacił za swoje grzechy, by cześć z powrotem oddawano Temu, Któremu była należna…Musieli stworzyć Świat na nowo. Uczynić go lepszym. Uczynić go ich światem-światem Bożych Dzieci. Bez względu ile i jakich ofiar przyszłoby im ponieść…Misja była najważniejsza. Bóg im błogosławił… Bóg ich prowadził…

- Aniele Raszmaelu, co…co się z nami stało? –wyszeptał Goku, jakby bał się, że któraś z nieświadomych niczego kobiet mogłaby go słyszeć.

Raszmael uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

-To był świt waszych umysłów…

-A co, jeśli zawiedziemy…?-Vegeta nie był pewny, czy przebudzenie akurat ich było dobrym pomysłem.

-Nie zawiedziemy…-wyszeptał Gohan-Nie wolno nam!

Starzec skinął głową.

-Gohan ma rację, nie zawiedziemy…Obserwowałem was od wielu, wielu lat…znałem was zanim się jeszcze urodziliście, drogie dzieci…A ten szok minie za minutę, może dwie.

-Tak jest, Stróżu! –wykrzyknęli.

Mężczyzna zwany Aniołem wstał, i obdarzył Saiyan ciepłym, acz stanowczym spojrzeniem mówiącym dobitnie, że czas rozmów już minął. Pstryknął palcami, a kobiety ocknęły się.

-Już po wszystkim, drogie panie. Jak było? –spytał uprzejmie.

-Miałam naprawdę piękne sny! Otulało mnie takie ciepłe światło, widziałam moją mamę, i…Gohan, opowiedzieć ci później o tym? –wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Videl.

Raszmael szczerze się zasmucił, ale nie pozwolił nikomu tego zauważyć. Spojrzał na Gohana, niemal machinalnie.

-Oczywiście, słońce –uśmiechnął się mężczyzna i pogłaskał żonę po lśniących, czarnych włosach.

-Odprowadzę pana kawałeczek, panie Raszmael…-Videl uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Och, takie dobre z ciebie dziecko…-uśmiechnął się starzec.

Sen podziwiał błękit nieba i delektował się rozkoszną wonią kwiatów z ogrodu młodej pani Son. Wszystko to było takie piękne…! Anioł miał jedynie nadzieję, że Saiyanie zajmą się wszystkim bez większych problemów i, że zrobią to tak, by jak najmniej niewinnych żyć pochłonęła ich Wojna…

-Panie, czasami wydaje mi się, że Ciebie nie rozumiem…-westchnął.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ten przyjemny według niego domek, klasnął w dłonie i zniknął.

Tymczasem kobiety poczuły się dziwnie, jakby ktoś uderzył je w głowę, ale nie przejęły się tym zbytnio, ponieważ ostry ból szybko minął.

-Kurna, ale, kurna, ej, co ja robię przed domem? Przecież byłam w środku…

Trójce mężczyzn, w których żyłach płynęła majestatyczna krew, z nerwów podniosło się ciśnienie.

-Kochanie, myślę, że chciałaś wziąć talerze z domu mamy…-Gohan uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

-Chciałam…?-Kobieta nie była już nawet pewna tego, czy pytała samą siebie, czy też pozostałych mężczyzn.

Zbyt skołowana była w tej chwili.

-Tak, słodziutka, chciałaś. Pomóc ci z tym? –spytał uprzejmie Goku łamiąc tym samym niewygodną ciszę.

-Nie, raczej nie…-zachichotała dość nerwowo i skierowała swoje kroki w stronę domu starszych Sonów.

-Ona jest powalona! Zbyt ciekawska jest…-syknął książę.

-Wyluzuj, Vegeta…-warknął Gohan.

-Obaj lepiej wyluzujcie, to dopiero początek Świętej Gry…-prychnął trzeci Saiyan-Jest pora obiadu. Vegeta, do środka.

-Weź mną nie rządź, co?! Wciąż jestem twoim księciem i nadal jestem bystrzejszy od ciebie, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie!

-W takim razie zachowuj się jak bystry człowiek. –wchodząc do domu Goku nie spojrzał nawet na Vegetę.

-Ojcze, a co ze mną…?

-Zrób to samo, co on. Nie jesteś głodny?

-No tak, ale…

-To po prostu chodź jeść.

-A co z-?

-Później, Gohan. Poź-niej.

Podczas jedzenia Goku spoglądał niespokojnie na Vegetę od czasu do czasu. Sam książę zaś ani myślał jeść. Miał uczucie, że on…że oni mieli o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, i nie mieli na nie całych żyć, a czas płynął nieubłaganie. Po prostu gapił się na drugiego Saiyana i zastanawiał się, co też on do cholery sobie myślał.

'Vegeta, jedz. Proszę…' –usłyszał w swoim umyśle saiyański książę.

„Kakarotto? Co ty-?"

'Jedz. Nie czas na myślenie, czas na jedzenie. Jedz.'

„W ogóle nie mamy czasu! Trzeba działać, idioto!"

'I właśnie o tym mówię, głuptasie! Nie będziemy mieć czasu na jedzenie przez najbliższe kilka dni, więc zjedz tyle, ile trzeba teraz. Albo nawet więcej, jeśli łaska. Proszę cię Vegeta, jedz.'

„O czym ty bredzisz?!"

'Zaplanowałem wszystko. Wyjaśnię później. Teraz zachowuj się normalnie i jedz!"

„Boże, niech cię szlag! Już dobrze, zjem, tylko się Kakarotto zamknij do jasnej cholery!"

'Przeciw któremu Bogu przekląłeś?!'

„Co?!"

'Spytałem: przeciw któremu Bogu przekląłeś?'

„To powalone! Czy robi to jakąkolwiek różnicę?!"

'Dla mnie robi.'

„Nie wiem, ale nie kląłem przeciw Stwórcy."

'Dobrze.'

„Co -'dobrze' ?"

'Dobrze, że nie kląłeś przeciw Niemu. Gdybyś to zrobił, najprawdopodobniej bym cię zabił.'

Vegeta uniósł brew i zaczął jeść. Przez chwilę poczuł się nieprzyjemnie. To nie tak, że kochał Stwórcę nad życie. Prawda była raczej taka, że ponad wszystko nienawidził Jego największego wroga. Aczkolwiek swojego młodszego towarzysza wolał o tym nie informować.

„Trudny będę miał żywot z tym nowym, powalonym Kakarottem…" –pomyślał.

Książę nie zauważył jednak większych zmian w sobie samym i uznał, że takowe w ogóle nie zaszły. Prawda była taka, że wciąż podświadomie je blokował, jednak sukcesywnie zaczął poddawać się Mocy.

Gohan przyglądał się obu mężczyznom w rosnącym podekscytowaniu, choć lekko zestresował go widok ciągle zmieniającego się wyrazu twarzy księcia.

„Co do diabła było z nim nie w porządku?! Czy kopniak w książęcy tyłek przywróciłby go do względnej normy? A może rozmawiał z ojcem? A jeśli tak, to o czym?"

Ale w dalszym ciągu pół-Saiyan był zadowolony, że inni niczego nie zauważyli. Gdyby zauważyli, byłby duży problem. Duży problem dla tych zbyt ciekawskich, oczywiście.

To z pewnością nie było tak, że chciał zabić własną rodzinę, wręcz przeciwnie, był jak najdalej od tego. Ale gdyby jednak musiał…

Dziękował Bogu, że były to tylko gdybania.

'Teraz. Nie zadawać żadnych pytań.' –dwójka wciąż niepewnych co do stylu działania mężczyzn usłyszała dobrze znany, jednak tym razem dziwnie opanowany głos.

Goku przewrócił fotel wstając i głosem przepełnionym emocjami krzyknął:

-O rany, czy czujecie tę złowrogą energię?! Skupcie się, chłopaki!

Obaj podchwycili bez najmniejszych problemów.

-Cholera, Kakarotto, ja muszę to zobaczyć!

-Tato, lecę z wami!

-Gohan, a jeśli coś ci się stanie…? –jęknęła Videl.

-Kochanie, nic mi nie będzie…-uśmiechnął się.

-Synu, twoja żona ma rację. Ty polecisz do Piccolo i powiesz mu, żeby na wszelki wypadek zaczął zbierać kule, i zaraz potem wrócisz do domu, ktoś w końcu musi bronić rodziny!

-E, co..?

-Chodź już Kakarotto! –rzucił Vegeta i cała trójka wybiegła.

-Ojcze, po co ta akcja? –spytał w końcu Gohan, gdy byli już około kilometra za domem.

-Właśnie, to było powalone! I nie możemy lecieć chociaż trochę szybciej?

Goku roześmiał się szczerze i niezwykle radośnie, robiąc przy tym drobne piruety w powietrzu.

-Gra została rozpoczęta –uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Ale dlaczego mam lecieć do Piccolo?

-Rany, wcale nie masz lecieć do niego…Powłócz się gdzieś tak do wieczora, ale na nogach, bo agenci Kłamcy są wszędzie, nie patrzcie na mnie jakbym był aż tak głupi, powysyłał ich kilka lat temu na Ziemię i są, sukinsyny. I właśnie dlatego, Vegeta nie możemy lecieć szybciej.

-Powalone to jest!

-Mam się włóczyć, i co dalej?

-No, aha, bo o tym generalnie mówiłem, przepraszam…W tak zwanym międzyczasie wymyśl, czego moglibyśmy używać, żeby było skuteczne, a nie wymagało zbyt dużego podnoszenia ki….

Przez twarz Gohana przemknął lekki uśmieszek.

-A wy?

-No i tutaj jeszcze twoja rola jest…Jak wrócisz, to powiedz im, że coś tam nam się stało, że…

-Że zginęliśmy. –rzucił beznamiętnie Vegeta.

-Bingo, mój drogi książę! Powiedz, że nie żyjemy!

-Jak ty mnie nazwałeś? –jęknął najniższy z Saiyan.

-Ale dlaczego znowu ja mam mówić, że nie żyjesz? –westchnął Gohan.

-Po coś cię młotku ojciec spłodził –fuknął obrażony na wszystko książę.

-Od tej pory radziłbym ci uważać na to, co konsumujesz… -warknął pół –Saiyan.

-Czy to była groźba?!

-Hm…ale jeśli one zadzwonią do reszty wojowników i będą pytać o te całe 'coś'? –zignorował Saiyana Gohan.

-O tym też pomyślałem –rzucił wesoło Goku.

-Kakarotto, powaleńcu, a my dokąd lecimy tak konkretnie?

-My? Do ciebie.

-Po cholerę?!

-Jeśli urządzenie, o które mi chodzi nazywasz cholerą, to lecimy po cholerę –Saiyan wyszczerzył w zęby w rozbrajającym uśmiechu.

Gdy Vegeta chcąc, nie chcąc przypomniał sobie Kakarotto sprzed przebudzenia, do którego ten w tej chwili był bardzo zbliżony pomyślał, że fanatyk religijny byłby bardziej znośny…


	2. Między sercem, a krwią

_**II: Między sercem, a krwią.**_

Nie dalej jak trzy kwadranse później, ostatni pełnokrwiści Saiyanie stanęli przed wejściem do jednego z magazynów stojących na terenie posesji właścicieli Capsule Corporation. Son Goku niewiele myśląc usunął drzwi pancerne prostym kopnięciem i nie zważając na ostentacyjne prychnięcia towarzysza wszedł do środka i ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

-Otworzyłbym to –fuknął książę-co oni sobie pomyślą, gdy zobaczą, że ktoś rozwalił im drzwi?! Bulma będzie wiedziała, że to któreś z nas!

-To bez znaczenia, gdy tylko się ściemni, zostaniemy uznani za martwych, spokojnie, stary.

-Ale ty jesteś głupi i powalony…- westchnął.

-Ja? A czemu to?

-Przez takie akcje mogą nie uwierzyć, że nas jakiekolwiek gówno zmogło! Każesz zachowywać się ostrożnie, to sam się tak zachowuj!

Son wzruszył ramionami, a na jego twarz wstąpił delikatny uśmiech.

-Zwali się na Gohana, niech się młody geniusz sprawdzi. On nie znał kodu, a mógł szukać Smoczego radaru, prawda?

-Stałeś się taki wyrachowany, że aż mnie to przeraża. Co za powalona bestia w tobie siedzi?

Goku roześmiał się głośno, objął towarzysza ramieniem i rzucił:

-Antykwariusz, Vegeta, antykwariusz…

Vegeta udając spokój uwolnił się z uścisku i przyspieszył kroku. Gdy uznał, że jest wystarczająco daleko, spytał:

-Dowiem się wreszcie, dlaczego się kręcisz po moim terenie?

-To już nie jest twój teren i właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteśmy. W lewo.

I rzeczywiście, kilka metrów za zakrętem w lewo ich oczom ukazała się kapsuła kosmiczna niewielkich rozmiarów. Vegeta po wstępnych oględzinach stwierdził, że jest to sprzęt starej generacji, żeby nie powiedzieć złom. Wyższy Saiyan znalazł wejście i wszedł do środka, po czym wskazał na Vegetę, żeby zrobił to samo.

Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu głównym, stanowiącym za razem sterownię, na samym środku którego zainstalowana była drabina prowadząca na wyższy poziom.

-Rozumiem, że będziemy tu mieszkać, w tym badziewiu?

-Na długie dystanse w granicach Ziemi jest dobre, nie bądź malkontentem.

Książę westchnął, a przy okazji zauważył, że z jego ust wydobywa się para. I faktycznie, chwilę potem poczuł chłód.

-Rozeznaj się w tym sprzęcie, usuń GPS, wymyśl coś innego i znajdź do cholery ogrzewanie. –rzucił Goku i skierował się w stronę drabiny.

-Jakie znowu coś innego?! A ty, co będziesz robił?!

-Ja zrobię kawę i trochę to ogarnę.

-To zrób, tamto zrób, coś tam usuń. Sukienkę jeszcze może założę?!

Son zmierzył Saiyana wzrokiem i z tajemniczym chichotem rzucił:

-Lubię czerwony kolor.

Vegeta skrzywił się lękliwie z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem, i nie odezwał się już ani słowem, a Goku krokiem zwycięzcy skierował się na piętro.

Gdy młodszy z przebudzonych zniknął całkowicie z zasięgu wzroku, książę rzaczął miotać takimi przekleństwami, na które ich adresat zapewne by zareagował nawet, gdyby był rzeczonym antykwariuszem w stu procentach.

Po dwudziestu minutach Vegeta był już w trakcie znajdowania swoistej alternatywy dla systemu nawigacyjnego, ale ogrzewania wciąż nie było, i zdawało się, że nie będzie. Ze stanu ciężkiego zamyślenia niby-naukowca wyrwał nagły dotyk czyichś dłoni na jego zmarzniętych ramionach. Vegeta mógłby przysiąc, że na chwile serce przestało mu bić. Gdy ułamek sekundy później otrząsnął się ze stanu zbliżonego do śmierci klinicznej, będącego najgłębszym szokiem, w jakim przyszło mu się znaleźć, odskoczył jak oparzony.

-Co ty robisz, do jasnej cholery?! -wydarł się, gdy już znalazł się na przeciwległym końcu sterowni, i próbował oddychać głęboko.

Goku spoglądał na niego wzrokiem zrezygnowanej matki niezwykle upartego i mało bystrego pieciolatka. Tak naprawdę, powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Najwidoczniej ułamek którejś z dusz rezydujących w jego umyśle to uwielbiał.

-Próbuję cię ogrzać, żebyś się nie rozchorował. Gdybym chciał cię zgwałcić...wiesz co, nie gdybajmy...

-Ogrzać?!

-Tak, a to, co trzymasz w tej trzęsącej się rąsi to kocyk...- twarz wysokiego Saiyana wyglądała raczej zabawnie, jako że robił wszystko, by nie parsknąć śmiechem adekwatnym do komizmu zaistniałej sytuacji.

Vegeta spojrzał na kraciasty koc, który kurczowo ściskał i poczuł, że miał już dość. Kakarotta dość.

-Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, zboczeńcu powalony!

-To ty sam mnie do tego prowokujesz...-zaśmiał się w końcu- nie chcesz się okryć, to przynajmniej kawy się napij, gorąca -wskazał podbródkiem na blat, na którym stał dzbanek i dwie filiżanki.

-Skończ z tymi...aluzjami!

Son uniósł brew w geście szczerego zdziwienia.

-Aluzjami? To raczej ty jesteś w tym momencie zboczony. Chyba chłód ci szkodzi.

-Ty mi szkodzisz.-warknął Saiyan i z obrażoną miną poszedł po porcję kawy.

Wypił wszystko za jednym zamachem, nie zważając na gryzący gorąc, byleby tylko mieć pretekst do jak najszybszego powrotu do pracy, a co za tym szło- również oderwania się od Kakarotta, a dokładniej jego spaczonego poczucia humoru, które rozwścieczonego księcia wcale nie śmieszyło.

Zaś sam niespełniony jeszcze prześmiewca siedział nieopodal po turecku i co jakiś czas zaśmiewał się głupawo. Po kilkunastu minutach nie był już w stanie wytrzymać sam na sam ze swoim cudownym dowcipem i rzucił, na wszelki wypadek szczerząc wszystkie zęby:

-Długo mam jeszcze czekać na czerwoną sukienkę?

Vegecie z wrażenia zadrgała powieka.

-Żeby cię szlag trafił chu...! -Młodszy z Saiyan nie dosłyszał końca wypowiedzi, odgłos wyładowania elektrycznego, spowodowanego wbiciem przez Vegetę całości śrubokręta do jednego z komputerów było głośniejsze, niż książęca furia.

Mężczyźni siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy i całkowitych ciemnościach, i gdy już Vegecie zdawało się, że całość pozostanie w tym połowicznie błogosławiennym stanie, rozległ się sztuczny szept:

-Jej, ale się nastrojowo zrobiło...

Starszy z dwójki w milczeniu wstał i skierował się na piętro.

-Chyba pójdę...się pomodlić... -westchnął.

-Za mnie? -rzucił wesoło Goku.

-Tak, żeby ci gnoju powalony Pan już więcej baby podupić nie dał...-fuknął i wszedł po drabinie.

-Żaden problem, zawsze znajdzie się coś w zastępstwie! -odpowiedział wesoło czarnowłosy złośliwiec na tyle głośno, by obiekt docelowy jego słów je usłyszał, i zaczął pokładać się ze śmiechu.

-Nienawidzę cię! -usłyszał piętro niżej roześmiany wojownik.

Mężczyźnie nie chciało się nawet szukać pokoju sypialnego, ani odkrywać przeznaczenia żadnego z małych pomieszczeń znajdujących się na piętrze statku. Stwierdził jedynie, iż w życiu nie ma niczego gorszego od posiadania pół debila -pół geniusza za towarzysza i ułożył się do snu pod jedną ze ścian. Nie wiedząc konkretnie gdzie, bo przecież sam chwilę temu spowodował kompletną ciemność. Gdy kilka minut później zaczął zapadać w stan błogiej nieświadomości, boleśnie zaatakowało go delikatne, acz irytujące pukanie w zatrzaśniętą klapę, stanowiącą mierny substytut drzwi.

-Czego. -warknął.

-Głodzillaaaa...

Książę wstał, podszedł do klapy i kopnął ją odpowiednio mocno po to, by chwilę później delektować się odgłosem sonowskiego ciała uderzającego o zbawiennie twarde i nieprzyjemne podłoże.

-Auć? -zdziwił się Goku rozmasowujący sobie czerep -co to było?

Zdecydowanie nie po jego myśli był ten akt niesubordynacji.

Vegeta otworzył właz posiadający niemały już defekt i rzucił wesoło:

-Żartowałem.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Słuchaj, tak się właśnie zastanawiałem...Vegeta danna...

"A więc ty się zastanawiałeś?" -miał ochotę powiedzieć Saiyan, ale guz Goku i towarzyszący jego obecności wyraz twarzy odwiódł go od tego szaleńczego pomysłu.

-Vegeta danna, napraw-to-teraz!

-Napraw co...

-Światło!

Ciemny brunet zeskoczył z gracją na parter i skierował się w stronę sprzętu, do którego w prymitywny sposób przed chwilą dołączył śrubokręt. Obejrzał całość, westchnął i rzucił do towarzysza:

-Idź się gdzieś pokręcić, nie wiem, pobij kogoś, po prostu mi nie przeszkadzaj...

Goku widząc wyraźną rezygnację i zmęczenie kompana jedynie uśmiechnął się delikatnie i poszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia robić pompki.

Młody Son przechadzał się ulicą jednego z większych miast z pewną dozą dezorientacji w sercu. Wszystko to, co przecież już tyleż razy w życiu widział, wydawało mu się teraz obce. Obce i gorsze. Nagle poczuł się jak niewolnik niesprawiedliwego pana. Te całe miasta, ulice, ludzie żyjący wokół -byli jak intruzi w jego świecie. Intruzi na nieszczęście będący w ilościowej przewadze, i w ogóle osiągający jakąś niewyobrażalnie absurdalną z logicznego i moralnego punktu widzenia dominację. I bolało go to niezmiernie, że to powietrze, że to niebo, że ta ziemia...że to nie było w pełni jego, a jedynie jako coś udostępnione, z założenia kredyt stanowiący ogromną łaskę. Jakby ostatnie życzenie skazańca, albo wręcz niedopatrzenie Uzurpatora.

Powziął sobie więc za cel, by jego rodzina żyła w czystym, idealnym świecie. Świecie sprawiedliwym i zarządzanym przez właściwego władcę. Usłuchawszy ojca wymyślił idealne rozwiązanie problemu walk i maszerował, chwilowo bez celu, z plecakiem wypełnionym tym, co uznał za stosowne. Podarowane przez Raszmaela cząstki przodków pomogły mu wybrać odpowiedni dla siebie asortyment. Broń dobrą nawet przed przebudzeniem, a idealną teraz, gdy w owej dziedzinie osiągnął mistrzostwo. Chemia okazała się zbawienną.

Nie był pewien, co pomyślą o swoich rozwiązaniach Goku i Vegeta, ale prawdę mówiąc -nie był to już jego problem. Myśleć to jedno, a korzystać- drugie.

Bardziej martwiło go, czy z nieistniejącego tajemniczego wroga nie wyniknie coś złego. Afera. Wprawdzie żadna z kobiet nie potrafiła wyczuwać ki, ale zawsze mogły one spróbować skontaktować się z którymś z wojowników, wtedy mogłoby być nieprzyjemnie. O Gotena i Trunksa z zasady się nie martwił. Oni choć mogliby być wspaniałymi wojownikami, zawsze znajdowali sobie inne rzeczy do roboty, i nie bawili się w żadne wyczuwanie ki, choćby nawet najpotężniejszy byt we Wszechświecie stał pięć metrów dalej. Ot, lenistwo. W tym przypadku jak na ironię -zbawienne.

W kwestii spraw nieprzyjemnych -zdał sobie właśnie sprawę z tego, że ten wieczór i tak do przyjemnych należał nie będzie. W końcu przyjdzie mu dziś powiadomić rodzinę i przyjaciół o śmierci najbliższych. Zastanawiał się, jak matka to zniesie. Być może w rodzinie naprawdę będzie szykował się pogrzeb. Przecież do trzech razy sztuka. Ale może to i dobrze. Spojrzał na zegarek. Jeszcze trochę i powinno się ściemniać, postanowił wracać do domu. Jak długo jeszcze to miał być jego dom- nie wiedział.

Na swoje własne nieszczęście książę musiał w końcu przejść obok Goku, by dostać się do składziku z częściami zapasowymi. Westchnął głośno, odłożył narzędzia i skierował się w jego stronę. Jak na ironię- w miarę jego zbliżania się, wysiłki młodszego mężczyzny zwiększyły swą intensywność.

-Nie...nie wydawaj takich dźwięków, nie pozwalasz mi się skupić...-jęknął zdegustowany.

-Podniecam cię, czy jak? -parsknął śmiechem tamten.

Saiyan nie odpowiedział, tylko uraczył Goku spojrzeniem pełnym odrazy zmieszanej z nienawiścią, i wszedł do składziku.

-Obrażalski pięciolatek -stwierdził młodszy z nich.

-Stary dewiant -odparł Vegeta.

-Tylko nie stary!

Niebo powoli, acz nieubłaganie zapełniało się ciemnością, Bulmę coraz to bardziej napawało niepokojem. Nie tylko ją –wszystkie trzy kobiety, które wolały pozostać w domu młodszych Sonów zdjęte były lękiem. Nie miały żadnych, najdrobniejszych, najbardziej błahych nawet informacji o tym, co działo się z tymi, z którymi przed obliczem Boga przysięgały spędzić całe życia. Tylko cisza. Martwa cisza i nieboskłon zasnuty złowróżbnymi chmurami –przestrzeń bez słońca i bez księżyca, nieskończona niewiadoma, co też mogło znajdować się za pasmami niemych obłoków…I tym właśnie stawały się ich życia –niewiadomą, na widok obrazu której przechodziły nieprzyjemne ciarki boleśnie przeszywające kręgosłup, jakby były bezgłośnym ostrzeżeniem ciała przed niechybnym i rychłym końcem świata…

Czarę strachu przepełnił fakt, że dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności nie tylko ich własne kable od telefonów, ale i wszystkie przewody rozprowadzające energię elektryczną po bezkresie zieleni, wśród której mieszkał cały ród Sonów zostały zniszczone. Zniszczone tak, że nawet Bulma nie potrafiła przywrócić ich do stanu używalności. Wątły blask świec i brak kontaktu ze światem –tyle pozostało przelęknionym i rozzłoszczonym niewiastom na te przykre chwile.

Wreszcie Videl, która nie mogła dłużej znosić bezczynności i atmosfery pytań, Na które nie było odpowiedzi, wypowiadanych bezgłośnie, choć boleść rozrywała trzewia, pożegnawszy się skinieniem głową wsiadła do samochodu, który spoczywając od wielu laty jako swoista relikwia w najbardziej sekretnym miejscu jej alkowy, uchował się przed tajemniczą destrukcyjną siłą. Samochód jej matki. Tylko tyle, ostatnia materialna świętość.

_Ostatnia rzeczywista podróż… _

Reszta pojazdów dokonała żywota.

Wyruszyła ona na poszukiwania męża, na poszukiwania ukochanego dziadka jej córeczki, i była gotowa przemierzyć szosą cały glob, byleby tylko ich znaleźć. Niezmienionych. Żywych. Ba, nawet zamierzała dokładnie to zrobić. Otuchy dodawała jej jednak myśl, że ten samochód zawsze przynosił jej szczęście.

Goku częściowo znudzony ciszą, a w pozostałości z chęci zwrócenia uwagi na siebie, a co za tym idzie na to, co chciał powiedzieć, przejechał krzesłem obrotowym przez całą sterownię. Fakt, że owo krzesło nie miało kół i powodowało powstawanie nieznośnych dźwięków sprawiało młodszemu z mężczyzn dziką radość, jednocześnie doprowadzając do tego, że delikatne żyły księcia wołały o zadośćuczynienie wyrządzonego zła, rozpalone i krwawiące nieopisaną wręcz żądzą mordu. I nastroju tego nie poprawiło nawet to, że Kakarotto dość głośno zatrzymał się na ścianie przeciwległej do punktu startu i zbierał się po tym przez dłuższą chwilę.

Vegeta poniewczasie zauważył, że jego irytujący towarzysz stoi tuż za nim, patrzy mu się na ręce, sugerując tym samym znaczące zniecierpliwienie, bo przecież nie ciekawość, skoro Saiyan z techniką obeznany nie był. Zdecydowawszy odwrócić się i rzucić kilka stosownych słów, a przy szczęściu może i nawet w jakiś sposób uszkodzić Sona bez ponoszenia konsekwencji tego relaksującego, ale coraz bardziej ryzykownego działania, ujrzał Goku prezentującego absolut szelmostwa –w ubraniu, które książę wolał nie wiedzieć, gdzie zniszczył i nie byle jaką śrubą wystającą z ust, prowokującą niby zakazany owoc boskiej przemiany, niczym krajobraz, który jawił się po świcie umysłowego słońca, nietknięty jeszcze, ale nie do zdzierżenia, przerażający i sugestywny.

A wyraz twarzy jego, niewinny, anieli, dobroduszny przekornie, choć w czarnych paciorkach migotała iskra niepokojącego ognia, i niebezpiecznego dowcipu, co w całym tym zestawie dla Vegety było cechą najgorszą. Najgorszą, którą zdążył już odkryć na nowo.

-Długo jeszcze będziesz się tym zajmował? Wypadałoby przenieść się w bardziej odpowiednie miejsce, niedługo mogą zechcieć wrócić do domu… -wymamrotał średnio wyraźnie Goku, najwidoczniej bez cienia zamiaru pozbycia się metalu, który niewiadomo dlaczego trzymał w ustach.

-Nie dalej jak dwa kwadranse, choć chciałbym mieć powód, żeby z tobą nie rozmawiać na o wiele dłuższy okres czasu. I łaskawie wyjmuj ten złom z pyska, kiedy zamierzasz się do mnie zwrócić –fuknął.

Tamten jakby tylko czekał na te słowa. Ukucnął przed księciem i zasłonił mu swoją facjatą całe pole widzenia, po czym rzucił, siląc się na delikatny pomruk:

-Ale ja lubię…trzymać różne takie…fajne rzeczy…w buzi…-okrutny, sarkastyczny uśmieszek zdawał się nie mieć końca, a przymrużone oczy jakby przeszywały drugiego mężczyznę na wskroś.

Vegeta udając spokój czekał tylko na drażniący śmiech, którego o dziwo nie było, i żałował jedynie, że nie miał wiertarki do tej przeklętej śruby…

Gohan, nie mając innego rozwiązania, niż przelecieć ostatnio odcinek drogi powrotnej, wylądował nieopodal własnego domu. Podejrzliwie rozejrzał się dookoła, westchnął i chcąc nie chcąc przystąpił do charakteryzacji własnej osoby. Postrzępił nieco ubranie, i wypalił w nich dziury używając ki, a na koniec solidnie obił sobie twarz. Uznawszy, że nie powinien budzić większych podejrzeń, podszedł do frontowych drzwi budynku i nacisnął na klamkę.

Drzwi uchyliły się powoli, z cichym, ale zauważalnym jękiem. Bulma, oscylująca wewnętrznie pomiędzy nienawiścią do męża, powodowaną niemal ciągłym strachem związanym z jego osobą, a miłością do niego, aż podskoczyła na swoim krześle, na którym siedziała skulona i nieosiągalna, jakby starała się zająć jak najmniej miejsca, jakby chciała sprawić, by zniknęła i nie pojawiła się już nigdy więcej.

Młody Son niechętnie uniósł głowę ku górze, a jego pokiereszowaną twarz dosięgły i częściowo obnażyły obojętne i zimne strumienie światła pochodzącego z wątłych świec.

Omiótł pustym wzrokiem interieur, dwie skamieniałe z przerażenia kobiety i poczuł dotkliwe ukłucie, które im intensywniej starał się zignorować, tym bardziej go ono nawiedzało.

Nie zważając na matkę i przyjaciółkę, które, gdy tylko ruszył w milczeniu do przodu, rzuciły się w jego kierunku i jęły wykrzykiwać pytania i obelgi jedna przez drugą, poszedł powłócząc nogami na piętro, gdzie spodziewał się zaznać choć mgnienia spokoju, by móc pogrupować myśli, a częściowo przygotowaną scenę ubrać w czyny i słowa.

-Gohan! Gohan, co ci się stało! –krzyczała matka.

-A Vegeta i Goku? Gdzie oni…? –zawtórowała Bulma, ale bała się dokończyć.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół drogi. Spróbował pohamować rysujący się na jego twarzy grymas, łączący ból i niezadowolenie, po czym odwrócił się do kobiet z zupełnie obojętnym obliczem. Wiele go to jednak kosztowało, mięśnie zdawały się krzyczeć, by pozwolono im zmienić ułożenie, szum w jego głowie zapowiadał nadchodzące mdłości. On sam tak naprawdę chciał tylko zabrać córkę i się wynieść. Ale póki co, musiał grać. Przecież był tylko pionkiem w grze pomiędzy Prawdą, a Fałszem. W grze, którą tak naprawdę dowodził tylko jego ojciec, kierujący się niezrozumiałymi porywami umysłu obleczonego pokrętną logiką i czymś innym jeszcze, nieznanym. Dobrze o tym wiedział.

Powiedział tylko, że zaraz wszystko wyjaśni, i nie zważając już na nic, wszedł po schodach i ruszył ku łazience, zmuszając się z całych sił, by nie zatrzymać się przy pokoju dziecięcym.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w całkowitych ciemnościach lustro mu nie pomoże, ale pomimo tego chwycił je. Jednak ręce trzęsły mu się zbyt mocno, by mógł je utrzymać, poza tym, myślami był w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nagle, jakby znikąd, pojawił się przejmujący ból, czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go od środka kroił, jakby umierał. Stłumił przerażenie i niepokój syknięciem, i rozpaczliwie zaczął szukać punktu podparcia w umywalce. Zwierciadło wymknęło mu się z rąk i rozbiło się na kilka płatów o powierzchnię kafelków.

Nie wierzył w przesądy, toteż po dłuższej chwili względnego odpoczynku i obmyciu facjaty z własnej krwi, wyszedł z łazienki nie zważając na szkło szeleszczące pod butami.

Idąc ciemnym korytarzem w stronę schodów, całą swoją uwagę skupiał na tym, by nawet nie spoglądać na drzwi odgradzające sypialnię jego córeczki od całego „złego świata", w którym oboje tkwili po uszy, jak w ekskrementach.

Wszystko było teraz takie niepewne, ludzie bywali niepewni. On sam również był niepewny najbliższej przyszłości. Znał jedynie zakończenie, ono nie mogło różnić się od tego, do którego dążył, do którego dążył każdy, kto stał na właściwych polach szachownicy, właściwej stronie rysującej się od niepamiętnych czasów historii 'ludu wybranego'.

Właśnie wtedy zadecydował, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, ona musiała być przy nim, on przy niej. I jeszcze żona, jeśli wszystko szłoby po jego myśli, a musiało.

Na dole, gdzie czekały już na niego matka i Bulma, panowała niemal całkowita ciemność, której zaprzeczała tylko na wpół wypalona świeca, oblepiająca swoim woskiem część stolika utrzymywanego już tyle lat w nienagannej czystości. Gohanowi ten stan zdecydowanie odpowiadał, jednak by umocnić, zabezpieczyć swą pozycję w odgrywanej 'scenie', usiadł na fotelu będącym praktycznie poza zasięgiem światła, będącego pierwszą rzeczą, jaka mogłaby go zdradzić. Nie można było powiedzieć tego o kobietach, tak bardzo wtulonych w ciepło świecy, jakby dawała im ona niezniszczalną nadzieję, jakby czerpały z niej siły do życia.

Nie liczył nawet na tak dobre okoliczności towarzyszące postawieniu przezeń pierwszego kroku ku wolności, tak teraz potrzebnej.

Nie tylko czuł każde drgnięcie ust, czy powiek, powodowane strachem i jego tajemniczym milczeniem, ale je widział. One zaś nie widziały niczego, prócz niewyraźnego zarysu sylwetki Sona i białek oczu, błyskających spod nieco przymkniętych powiek. Bały się podejść bliżej. Ba, nawet odsunąć głowy od kojącego światła. Tam, gdzie było jasno, czuły się bezpieczne. Mimika, gesty i emocje strwożonych mężatek, będących już właściwie słomianymi wdowami, były jak najbardziej prawdziwe, natomiast Gohan nie musiał nawet próbować udawać, był niemal niewidzialny. Wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio zmodyfikować głos. Bóg był z nim.

Gohan westchnął ciężko.

-Jest coś, o czym musicie wiedzieć –zaczął- to stworzenie… ono miało taką moc, która pozwalała mu ingerować w ludzkie umysły…-pół-Saiyan starał nadać swojemu głosowi emocjonalny ton, przepełniony również brakiem składności, sugerujący szok, bądź psychiczny ból, nie pozwalający na skupieniu się-kilkoro z nas znacznie ucierpiało z tego powodu, toteż…musieliśmy poprosić o pomoc Północnego Kaio…Kuririn, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks…Oni w ogóle tej walki nie pamiętają…

Przerwał, był ciekawy reakcji.

-A nasi mężowie…? –spytała w końcu Bulma, onieśmielona i przerażona własnym głosem, jakby miał on przynieść światu zagładę.

-Cóż…ojciec…ojciec i Vegeta poświęcili się w walce, by nas wszystkich ratować…

Geniuszka o niezwykle silnym charakterze i równie intensywnej podejrzliwości uniosła brew. To, co mówił młody Son trąciło nutą mdłych ogólników. Na szczęście wyraz jej twarzy nie umknął uwadze Gohana, który niezrażony kontynuował:

-Użyli…jakby wam to…takiej techniki, polegającej na zamianie całej ki, na rzeczywistą energię, przy użyciu której możliwe są reakcje typu…

-Wysadzili się w powietrze!? – pani Brief krzyknęła z całą siłą, jaką tylko mogła wykrzesać z płuc, nie będąc właściwie pewną, czy zrobiła to bardziej ze strachu i rozpaczy, czy też dlatego, że była wściekła na mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciw niej i po prostu chciała, by już się zamknął. Być może było to wszystko naraz.

Chichi po tylu godzinach mąk powodowanych dręczącymi ją wizjami śmierci najbliższych nie miała siły na płacz. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zemdlała i osunęła się w dół kanapy.

Son odczuł coś na wzór ulgi, przynajmniej jego matka nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy, co byłoby dla niego całkiem zrozumiałe, bo ileż to razy można spokojnie znosić śmierć tego samego męża?

-Gohan…-jęknęła przyjaciółka jego ojca, próbująca cofnąć, rozmyć łzy bezczelnie spływające po jej twarzy, oszpeconej tera grymasem bólu i wstrzymywanego krzyku, twarzy zawsze promieniejącej wewnętrzną siłą, która teraz zdawała się wyciekać z niej z każdym spazmatycznym wciąganiem powietrza do płuc –czasami żałuję, że…że to już nie te czasy, kiedy posłańcom ścinano głowy za przynoszenie złych wiadomości…-wyrzuciła z siebie i w tej samej chwili ukryła twarz w dłoniach, jakby zawstydziła ją szczerość własnych słów i niesiona przez nie ulga.

Choć nieszczęsny posłaniec nie czuł najmniejszej urazy, zachowanie nieprzeniknionej twarzy zaczęło sprawiać mu problem. Drobny, ale wyraźny niepokój narastał w nim z każdym niekontrolowanym drgnięciem dłoni Bulmy.

Zdawało się, że był na tę ewentualność idealnie przygotowany, ale po raz kolejny okazało się, że teoria nijak ma się do praktyki w jego przypadku. Zadrżał nieznacznie –ogarnęła go niemoc i rozczarowanie.

Nie zdążył jednak poddać się działaniu przykrych emocji, gdyż Bulma niespodziewanie wstała i wykrzyknąwszy desperacko imię męża uderzyła z całych sił pięścią o kant szklanego stołu, którego odłamki mieniły się teraz jej krwią, szkarłatną i bez znaczenia jak jej własna furia. Kobieta zdawała się nie czuć bólu i waliła w szkło z coraz to większą zawziętością, głośniejszym płaczem, a ostre płytki wbijały się głębiej i głębiej.

Gohan zerwał się z fotela i podbiegł do niej, by ją powstrzymać. Ona wyrywała się jak przestraszone zwierzę i powtarzała wciąż to samo słowo, jakby było modlitwą o cud.

Z każdą nową kroplą krwi na koszuli w Gohanie coś pękało, i choć cierpiał, bo niemal fizycznie odczuwał jej ból, przekonanie o słuszności tego, co wcześniej zrobił, i zamierzał zrobić, tworzyło strup na barierze koniecznego dystansu i nie pozwalało jej tak naprawdę usunąć.

Co nie znaczyło, że pozwolił jej doprowadzić się do kompletniej destrukcji, wciąż była jego przyjaciółką.

Przytulił ją mocno do siebie, zabierając tym samym możliwość swobodnego ruchu. Nowy rodzaj bólu przyniósł kobiecie dziwną ulgę i oderwał ją od własnej ręki, poczucie bezpieczeństwa zapewnione przez stanowczy, ale przyjazny uścisk pozwoliło zapomnieć na chwilę o rozdzierającej rozpaczy.

-Nie waż się mnie puścić…-szepnęła i przywarła do Sona, jakby bała się, że poza nim i granicami jego ciała czeka ją zguba.

Przerażenie wymazało poczucie niezręczności niemal całkowicie. Przeklinał w myślach drżenie ust i łzy, które pomimo zaciśnięcia powiek aż poza granice bólu jakoś zdołały wydostać się na zewnątrz. Zaczął mówić uspokajającym głosem, sam już nie był pewien co, ważne było, że przynosiły Bulmie minimalne, ale ukojenie. Nie zwracał uwagi na paznokcie wbite w plecy, jakby były one jedyną deską ratunku dla tonącego, Bulmy tonącej w bezsilności. Jednak, gdy poczuł strużkę krwi z pokiereszowanej ręki, spływającą wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przeszły go ciarki, które zaraz potem zaowocowały mdłościami. To, co działo się teraz, nigdy nie powinno było się wydarzyć. W tej chwili, w ciszy przerywanej jedynie bezmyślnymi mamrotaniami dwóch słabych głosów, dających w jakiś sposób szansę na ucieczkę od rzeczywistości, zdawało się, że człowieczeństwo ich obojga zostało złamane.

Nie zwalniając uścisku ani na chwilę, Gohan zaniósł kobietę do łazienki, ręka musiała zostać opatrzona natychmiast. Fakt, że Bulma jakimś cudem nie uszkodziła żadnego głównego naczynia krwionośnego, nieco podniosło mężczyznę na duchu. Nie było to jednak wielkim powodem do radości, gdyż kobieta utraciwszy nieco więcej krwi, niż to bezpieczne, zbledła i osłabła, a szkło wciąż tkwiło w trzęsącej się nieustannie ręce. Wiedział, że próba wyjęcia niektórych odłamków była ryzykowna, jednak zdecydował się na jego podjęcie, nie miał innego wyjścia. Przecież czym miałby dostać się do szpitala, oddalonego o dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki kilometrów? Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na kolejny samodzielny lot, a nawet, gdyby się na to zdobył, to w teoretycznie bezpiecznym tempie, podróż trwałaby zbyt długo.

Pomyślał, że ojciec nie do końca wszystko przemyślał.

Albo po prostu miał gdzieś taką ewentualność.

Nie, to nie było tak.

Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego najbliższym, prawda?

Gohan odrzucił złość wiedząc, że nie był to czas na myślenie o takich sprawach, musiał przywołać teraz całą medyczną wiedzę, jaką posiadał i wziąć się do pracy.

Zdziwił się tylko, że o dziwo posiadał jej tak wiele, zastanawiająco wiele. Uznał to za pozytywny efekt uboczny przebudzenia i większą już pewnością zabrał się do pracy.

Zdezynfekowawszy i zabezpieczywszy odpowiednio rękę, co przyszło mu niezwykle łatwo, zaprowadził Bulmę, sprawiającą wrażenie jakby nie obecnej, choć w tej chwili była zapewne po prostu śmiertelnie zmęczona, do małżeńskiej sypialni, dopilnował, by się położyła i usiadł ciężko na parapecie, by z niego obserwować łóżko i jednocześnie zająć się konieczną pracą. Tknęła go w tym momencie pewna niepokojąca myśl, której z braku czasu nie mógł dopuścić do głosu wcześniej: gdzie była Videl?

Saiyanie przywłaszczoną bezprawnie kapsułę zostawili na obrzeżach Satan City, gdzie wyglądała niemal jak jeden z kilku ekscentrycznych wolnostojących domów, rozrzuconych po okolicy tak, jakby były budowane bez żadnego większego planu. Przemierzali teraz pieszo ulice miasta, zazwyczaj tętniącego życiem, nagle cichego i pustego. Być może była to kwestia późnej godziny, ale Vegeta z każdą miniętą dzielnicą był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, a domyślne źródło jego niepokoju maszerowało wesoło tuż obok.

-Samochód, też coś! Jeśli i tak z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu, uznałeś mnie za swojego służącego, to mógłbyś poprosić, z pewnością rozprułbym ci flaki i zbudował z nich całkiem ładny rower!

-Nie przesadzajmy, jak to mawiają ogrodnicy…Potrzebujemy samochodu, nie trupmobilu, i potrzebujemy go po to, żeby się zbytnio nie wyróżniać! Wiesz może, co to znaczy ''nie prowokować"? –zirytował się Kakarotto, odnoszący wrażenie, że po raz trzydziesty tłumaczył to samo.

-Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie dwadzieścia lat mojego życia, a w szczególności kilka dzisiejszych godzin, to wyrażenie ''nie prowokować'' znasz tylko z książek, i to chyba Harlequinów!

Son ostentacyjnie uderzył dłonią w czoło i zaczął omówienie kwestii bezpieczeństwa po raz trzydziesty-pierwszy.

-Veg, jeżeli tak bardzo zależy ci na tym, by samemu skończyć jako bryczka z wnętrzności, to możemy sobie swobodnie polatać, pokrzyczeć i jeszcze pociskami ki postrzelać, ale chyba nie o to ci chodzi? W końcu masz coś do roboty, czy też po prostu od dzieciństwa zastanawiałeś się, jak to jest być likwidowanym przez zastępy uskrzydlonych, wykastrowanych mutantów w białych sukienkach?!

„Mając do wyboru ciebie, lub ich, to jeszcze trochę, a zacznę rozważać tę alternatywę…" –pomyślał książę.

-W takim razie wytłumacz mi w równie ciekawy sposób jeszcze jedno, bo nie mogę zrozumieć. Potrzebujesz samochodu, tak? To dlaczego jesteśmy w miejscu martwym jak etruski cmentarz, albo makieta centrum handlowego, planowanego na rok tysięczny?!

Kakarotto zaczerwienił się i zaśmiał nerwowo.

-To już faktycznie moja wina, chyba lekko przesadziłem…

-Czyli jesteś dupa, nie ogrodnik. A mógłbyś, słońce, proszę ciebie, jaśniej mnie oświecić?!

-Na wszelki wypadek rozwaliłem wszystko, co mogłoby latać, lub jeździć, i prądu raczej nie ma…

-I jaki zasięg ma ta twoja akcja? –jęknął zrezygnowany –Tak wiesz, w kwestii fizycznych odległości?

-Mniej więcej w promieniu tysiąca kilometrów.

Vegeta omiótł wzrokiem zamarłe miasto.

-Tysiąc kilometrów w którą stronę?

-Hm…kojarzysz taką figurę jak koło? Ma na przykład promień…

-Ty durna cholero! Mamy teraz tyle iść na pieszo?!

-Nie bądź śmieszny, nie zniszczyłem przecież wszystkiego, musiałbym grzebać ludziom po kieszeniach…Na pewno ktoś będzie tędy przejeżdżać, to w końcu Satan City!

Vegeta postanowił nie ciągnąć dłużej tej idiotycznej konwersacji, gdyż uznał to za coś poniżej swojej godności. Zechciał natomiast nieco zboczyć z trasy i wyłamując drzwi pierwszego napotkanego po drodze sklepu odzieżowego, zaopatrzyć siebie i towarzysza w jakąkolwiek odzież. W końcu to, które miał na sobie zdecydowanie prędzej, niż później by się podarło po czekających go niedługo starciach, a codziennego prania i paradowania w obecności Kakarotta w jakimś podrzędnym, starym ręczniku nawet nie zamierzał sobie wyobrażać.

-Hej, co robisz? –zainteresował się Goku.

-Staram się zaopatrzyć w cokolwiek, bo w tym domku twoich marzeń niczego prócz sprzętu nie ma. Ty też powinieneś się tym zająć, nie jestem gosposią.

Młodszy z dwójki mężczyzn pokręcił głową i ruszył za towarzyszem z perlistym śmiechem na ustach.

-I czego rżysz, debilu? Jeśli uważasz to za głupie, to możesz sobie chodzić…-zaczął –chociaż nie, lepiej, żebyś tego nie robił…-zreflektował się po chwili na samą myśl o tym, że mógłoby się kręcić wokół niego nagie i wyrośnięte nieszczęście.

Niecałe pół godziny później, gdy Vegeta uznał 'zakupy' za skończone, a dokładniej dość widoku Kakarotta strojącego się we wszystko, co tylko wpadło w jego ręce, ulicę przeciął rozpędzony, zielony Citroen AMI, który zaraz po minięciu Saiyan skręcił ostro i zahamował za jednym z budynków. Książę Saiyan miał złe przeczucia.

-Idioto! –Vegeta szarpnął towarzysza, który już szykował się, by pobiec za samochodem.

-Co, coś nie w porządku?

-Oczywiście, że w porządku! W takim porządku, że pewnie pozbyłeś się nawet atrap samochodów, ale twoja synowa jakoś przed chwilą tędy przejechała i nas zobaczyła! A przypominam ci, że nie żyjemy, bądź walczymy z czymś tam, co sobie wymyśliłeś, a ona widziała nas idących środkiem drogi z reklamówkami! To chyba nie ten obrazek, nie?!

-Dobra, dobra, uspokój się, bo ci jeszcze tak zostanie…porozmawiam z nią!

-Jestem bardzo ciekawy, mój geniuszu, jak ty jej to wyjaśnisz, hm?

Goku uśmiechnął się na wpół tajemniczo, na wpół z urokliwą wredotą.

-Otóż, jeśli jesteś ciekawy, to leć do kapsuły, zaparz sobie herbatę i spróbuj przy niej rozwiązać swój problem, hm?

-Słucham?!

-Tylko będziesz mi przeszkadzał. I weź ze sobą te torby, bez sensu bym z nimi wyglądał… Dyplomacja nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną, Vegeta, proszę, nie mamy czasu…

-Sukinsyn –fuknął Saiyan i razem z ekwipunkiem oddalił się od centrum miasta.

Videl opierała się łokciem o dach samochodu i przeczesywała włosy dłonią, sprawiała wrażenie głęboko zamyślonej i jednocześnie skonfundowanej. Obserwujący ją Saiyan sam lekko wybity z tropu tym zbiegiem okoliczności. Poświęcił chwilę na przeanalizowanie sytuacji, i choć w pewnym momencie się skrzywił, to nie zamierzał odpuścić sobie przy realizowaniu zadania powierzonego mu przez samego Boga.

-Regina coeli, laetare… –ciepły, męski głos przywrócił Videl rzeczywistemu światu.

-Na Boga! –krzyknęła zszokowana kobieta i odskoczyła jak oparzona.

Jej teść opierał się jak gdyby nigdy nic o samochód, i nie wyglądał tak, jakby walczył na śmierć i życie. Raczej sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto lekko uderzył się w głowę, a swoje ubranie wrzucił pod kosiarkę po to, by chwilę potem ubrać je z powrotem.

-Hm…czy na Boga…? W sumie dobrze kombinujesz…-rzucił, bardziej sam do siebie, niż do niej.

-Czy nie powinieneś…?

-Powinienem, powinienem –westchnął i machnął ręką Saiyan –ale ty nie powinnaś –rzucił surowym tonem.

-Tato, ale o czym ty…?

-Ojoj, myślę, że ta poufałość z twojej strony jest w tym momencie nie na miejscu…Videl, czy byłabyś gotowa zrobić wszystko, nawet oddać życie, by ratować Ziemię…?

-Też pytanie, oczywiście, że tak!

-Gohan byłby z ciebie dumny… -szepnął- więc jeśli tak, to wydaje mi się, że będziesz w stanie mnie zrozumieć…

-A ty…czy zrobiłbyś wszystko? –spytała nagle.

-Zdecydowanie.

-To dlaczego szlajasz się z torbami w zupełnie niepodobnym do ciebie miejscu, zamiast walczyć, co podobno od kilku godzin robisz i ty i mój mąż i Vegeta, który też taszczył jakieś podejrzane szmaty?!

-Otóż właśnie robię wszystko –wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wybijać sobie palce.

Z twarzy Goku zniknął ślad po jakichkolwiek emocjach. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się sobie i wyszarpnął ze swojego bezrękawnika stosunkowo czysty i spory kawałek materiału, zwinął go w coś na kształt kuli, zmaterializował się tuż za Videl i wepchnął gałgan głęboko do ust, a ją samą unieruchomił rękoma. Przypomniawszy sobie po chwili, że umiała ona latać, przygwoździł kobietę do ściany domu, za którym wcześniej zaparkowała, częściowo wbijając ją w mur, i przytwierdził do niego okowami z ki, na tyle niskiej, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale wystarczająco wysokiej, bu uniemożliwić ofierze ruch.

Spojrzenie Videl wyrażało bardziej odrazę zmieszaną ze zdziwieniem, niż strach. Odniosła wrażenie, że całkowicie straciła już orientację w sytuacji. Czy działo się coś, o czym powinna była wiedzieć?

Kakarotto ujął ją za ramiona i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. Patrzył i zaczął przemawiać tak, jak przemawiałaby zapewne matka dziecka bez alergii na sierść, że odebranie mu pieska jest tylko i wyłącznie dla jego dobra, w sposób pewny, zdecydowany, nie znoszący sprzeciwu, jednocześnie spokojny i ciepły w tak nieprzyjemny sposób, że obudziłoby w dziecku żądzę mordu:

-Wierz mi, całkiem dobrze na tym w sumie wyjdziesz, wybłagam ci najlepszą możliwą miejscówkę tam, gdzie wielu ludzi dałoby się hm…zabić, żeby się tam dostać, jedyny haczyk jest taki, że to zajmie trochę czasu i trochę siły…Aczkolwiek śmiem twierdzić, że kiedyś to zrozumiesz i nawet będziesz wdzięczna…

Videl uniosła brew w geście dezaprobaty i zaczęła się szarpać, głównie dlatego, iż uznała, że głupota usłyszanego przed chwilą zdania była ponad jej nerwy.

-Cóż, więc jeśli nie zrozumiesz, czy też nie zamierzasz, to w takim razie chciałem ci jedynie powiedzieć, że to nic osobistego.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odsunął i się i ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu synowej padł na kolana, jak porażony prądem.

-_Ojcze z serc naszych, przepełnionych gniewem, imię twoje Skałą, po wsze czasy święć się, wróć królestwo twoje, wola twoja zło całe zniweczy tako dzisiaj jak i na wieczność królem nam panujesz. Sił, rozumu i chleba daj nam, Panie. W zapomnienie wyślij chłód serc naszych, jako, że tobie oddane służą. Nie pozwól nam się złamać, sed libera nos a malo. Amen._

Kobieta przysłuchiwała się jego słowom z prawdziwym strachem, i nie poczuła się pewniej, gdy jej oprawca zamilkł, wstał i ruszył w jej kierunku. Ekstaza religijna Sona doprowadzała ją do obłędu, słowa jego bluźnierczej modlitwy wypełniały jej umysł i blokowały każdą inną myśl. Widziała tylko czarną toń, jego oczu, w której pływały swobodnie inne przerażające liturgie.

Chwilę potem zamroczył ją przeszywający ból, a jedynymi, co odczuwała jako rzeczywiste, była ciecz cieknąca po jej ciele i odbijające się echem słowa, choć wypowiadane były niemożliwie cicho: „_Ave, Baforea, gratia plena, Dominus tecum…_"

Szare, przybrudzone ściany i zniszczone meble przypominające bardziej sklejkę, niż drewno z pewnością ostro kontrastowały ze złotem obłoków, kryształowymi tronami, komnatami, wszechobecnym złotem, srebrem i przepychem wylewającym się agresywnie z każdej szpary niebiańskiego imperium, będącego od dawien dawna poza zasięgiem, choć teraz bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek, o czym jeszcze nikomu jeszcze nie było dane wiedzieć. Nawet Personelowi.

Jednak otoczona zniszczeniem, starością i brzydotą kobieta nie czuła zazdrości, choć tak, jak wszyscy dobrze wiedziała, że jej miejsce było tam wyżej, nie na zesłaniu do nędznego świata śmiertelnych, nie w ciągłej konspiracji. Przecież do surowości ścian, niewygodnych krzeseł i wyjątkowo obrzydliwych widoków z okien można było się przyzwyczaić. Skupić należało się jedynie na pracy, której w przeciągu tylu lat było dość wiele. Średnio szczęśliwie, ostatnie pół wieku spędziła ona w ciszy, i braku lepszych zajęć od znęcania się nad współpracownikami, i podlewaniu kwiatów tak brzydkich, że właściwie zajmowała się nimi tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy mogłyby się utopić. Toteż spostrzegłszy, że ze stojącej na szpetnym katafalku srebrnej czary unosi się szkarłatny dym, była w irytujący ją sposób zaskoczona. Z jednej strony, oznaczało to powrót do aktywnej pracy, z drugiej zaś, wydawało jej się, że było zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

Niebieskooka blondynka odrzuciła do tyłu burzę kręconych włosów i energicznie wstała zza biurka, przewracając tym samym swoje krzesło, które i tak już zbyt wiele przeszło.

-Jasna cholera, przecież nawet pół dnia nie minęło…powtórka z historii najnowszej, czy co…? –westchnęła i podeszła do naczynia, które wypełniało się czerwienią.

Wciągnęła do nozdrzy trochę dymu. W całej Organizacji nie było chyba nikogo, kto przepadałby za odorem przelanej krwi, cierpienia i wreszcie –śmierci. Wyjątek stanowiła Baforea, dla której zapach był tylko nieco ostrzejszą, acz wciąż przyjemną perfumą, i pewnie między innymi z tego względu to jej powierzono opiekę nad Oczyszczanymi. Nie narzekała, swoją pracę uważała za godną, ważną i do tego nikt jej nie zazdrościł z tego powodu, to znacznie ułatwiało życie w Organizacji. Jedynym problemem mogło być to, że inni odnosili się do niej ze znaczną rezerwą, jeśli nie niechęcią. Kobieta postanowiła jednak przyjąć, że istniały gorsze tragedie od nie posiadania armii przyjaciół i pracowała z dumą i spokojem ducha przez miliony lat. Ona, jedna z tych Aniołów, którzy brali udział w akcie stwarzania Świata.

Wyczuwała w podarowanej ofierze wiele złości, bólu, łez i zdziwienia, zaś zadziwiająco mało było tam strachu, to wydało się jej niepokojące, ale jednocześnie była pełna podziwu dla osoby, której krew trafiła pod jej pieczę. By dopełnić sakramentu odczytała jeszcze resztę skierowanej do niej modlitwy, przewijającej się niepostrzeżenie między smużkami dymu:

-„_Wesel się, królowo męczenników, sławmy Pana. Albowiem przybywa do ciebie anima vilis, którą zanoszę przed twe oblicze na klęczkach, byś ty oddała czystą duszę Panu, by dał jej ukojenie i miejsce w zastępach błogosławionych, sławmy Pana_…" Który to i kogo dopadł, że od razu chce takiego statusu?!

Baforea w tym momencie utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że w końcu padną jej kwiaty. Zanosiło się na to, że nie będzie miała czasu opiekować się nimi we właściwy, czy też jej własny sposób.

Zanurzyła dłoń w dymie, który zaraz potem skroplił się w krew, w tafli której Anielica mogła przejrzeć zarys zdarzeń, jak w ekranie. Żałowała tylko czasem, że nie miała dźwięku.

Krew odtworzyła jej scenę, którą oglądała z rosnącym niepokojem.

-Dobry początek –prychnęła-trzeba być…niech to szlag! –krzyknęła i oderwała się jak zaatakowana od czary, w której tliło się jeszcze delikatnym różem.

Spojrzała na komputer zajmujący pół blatu i zrezygnowana uniosła się ku najwyższej półce ogromnego regału, stojącego przy ścianie i sięgnęła po opasły, zniszczony tom, wyglądający tak, jakby zaraz miał się zamienić w proch.

Przewertowała księgę i otworzyła ją w końcu na ostatniej stronie, na której ledwo zasechł tusz.

-Dlaczego nie Goten lub Trunks? –zastanawiała się na głos.

Przejechała palcem po Drzewie Dziedziczenia każdego z nich, i gdy sprawdzała Kakarotta, z jej twarzy powoli znikało wszystko, co tylko się wcześniej pojawiło. Cerę miała w tej chwili gładką, jak nigdy, a usta stały się tylko bezwładną kreską, niezdolną do najdrobniejszego drgnięcia. Wszystko stawało się jasne. Te niepokoje na Ziemi, te przygotowania ze strony Tamtych. Zastanawiała się, czy ktoś jeszcze prócz niej zdał sobie z tego sprawę?

Machina z jednym tylko celem do zrealizowania.

Starzec uchylił drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zdziwił się, jego wizyty były nie lada wydarzeniem, nawet na tym szczeblu, a jedyną reakcją był brak reakcji. Siedząca za biurkiem kobieta przygryzała własne paznokcie i wbijała martwe spojrzenie w przeciwległą ścianę, na której zresztą nic prócz kolejnego ataku grzyba nic się nie działo. Tuż obok niej leżała rozwarta Księga Sioh. Zrozumiał brak entuzjazmu na jego widok.

-Baforeo… -spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Kobieta odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i kiwnęła nią na znak, że słucha.

-Zdaje mi się, że mniej więcej wiesz już, z czym do ciebie przyszedłem? –rzekł i wskazał na księgę.

-Zauważam również, że panującego wszędzie nastroju radości i święta nikt nie podziela –rzuciła i wymusiła lekki uśmiech.

Raszmael również się uśmiechnął.

-Niezmiernie cieszy mnie to, że pomimo powagi sytuacji, tkwi w tobie niezłomny humor. Od razu mam więcej pewności co do ciebie.

-Ależ. Ja nie robię niczego specjalnego.

-Moja wizyta wiąże się z tym, że będziesz musiała zacząć.

-Hm?

Anioł podszedł do niej i wskazał na wypisane w Księdze złotem słowo „Kakarotto".

-Będzie pod twoim specjalnym nadzorem. Od tej chwili od ciebie zależy powodzenie odzyskania piedestału. Oficjalnie mianuję cię Stróżem. Za chwilę powinnaś dostać wiadomość z rozporządzeniem i wszystkimi informacjami, które mogłyby być przydatne.

-Prosiłabym o wydruk.

-Tego jest…cóż, sporawo….po co ci wydruk?

Spojrzała znacząco na swój służbowy, i jedyny z resztą, komputer.

-Znowu zaczął się psuć?

-To on kiedykolwiek z tym kończył…?

-Nie bądź niemiła, może, gdy będziesz się do niego cieplej zwracać, to…a nie, to w zasadzie tyczyło się kwiatów.

-I tak mu mówię, że wygotuję go w oleju, a potem spalę na stosie. Cieplej się nie da.

-Zawsze możesz liczyć na to, że krew producenta i tego człowieka od oprogramowania prędzej, czy później trafi do ciebie.

Zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara. Oboje zastanawiali się, co mogliby, a czego już nie wolno im było teraz powiedzieć.

-Dlaczego On wybrał mnie? –wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu.

-Pewnie dlatego, że jesteś dobra.

-Dobra nie wystarczy, to zadanie zbyt dużej wagi, nie można go spie…spartaczyć. Powiedziałam spartaczyć.

Mężczyzna położył jej rękę na ramieniu i westchnął.

-Sama sobie częściowo odpowiedziałaś. Nie może się nie powieść. A prawda jest taka, że tylko ty jesteś tutaj tak naprawdę solidna.

Baforea nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnęła się zmieszana.

„Solidność. Kolejna zaleta, którą mogę przepisać na listę wad i czynników pakujących mnie w gówno" –pomyślała.

-I nie traktuj go jak gówno, Baforeo, to przecież w końcu sam Antychryst. –rzucił częściowo wesoło, a częściowo jako ostrzeżenie i wyszedł.

-O, kurwa….-jęknęła, gdy tylko za Raszmaelem zamknęły się drzwi, i z impetem uderzyła czołem w blat.

Nie było jej dane napawać się własnym niefartem w spokoju, gdyż z hukiem otworzyły się drzwi po raz kolejny. Kobieta uznała, że to za często, jak na jeden dzień.

Do gabinetu weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Ten, który wbiegł jako pierwszy, był bardzo niskiego wzrostu, od podłoża odrastał maksymalnie jakieś sto czterdzieści pięć centymetrów. Na głowie nosił turban, spod którego wystawała grzywa w kolorze gryzącego oczy oranżu, za którą ciągnęły się włosy tej samej barwy, rozwiane na wszystkie strony świata, rozpuszczone sięgałyby mu nawet do pasa. Jasnoniebieskie oczy wbiły wzrok w srebrną czarkę z niezłomną ciekawością spuszczonego ze smyczy pięciolatka zaraz po rzuceniu zwyczajowego „cześć".

Baforea stwierdziła, że gdyby Morris –bo tak owemu mężczyźnie było na imię- miał ogon, i tak by go stracił, przez zamachanie go na śmierć.

Powolne i eleganckie wejście drugiego z nich, średniego wzrostu młodzieńca o bladej cerze, piwnych, rozmarzonych oczętach i jasnoniebieskich włosach wywołało uśmiech na jej twarzy, ale nie dlatego jak pomyślał sam zainteresowany, że było to powodowane jego osobą, ale niesionymi przez niego kieliszkami i butelką wina.

Młody Anioł już miał się przywitać, gdy uderzyły go drzwi, otworzone w może nawet bardziej, niż zdecydowany sposób.

Na oblicze krótko ściętej szatynki o złotych oczach wstąpił przymilny uśmieszek, co sugerowało, że zamierzała się odezwać, ale Baforea nigdy dotąd nie miała ochoty na słuchanie jej głosu, i tym bardziej nie miała jej teraz.

-Solange! Zapewne przyszłaś tu po to, żeby mi serdecznie pogratulować, powspółczuć, a w głębi duszy egoistycznie modlić się, i naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć do kogo, o to, żeby mi się nie udało, choć sama nie chciałabyś się tego podjąć, i w związku z faktem, że wiem o tym, co już powinnaś zauważyć, pominiemy część artystyczną i już teraz powiem ci: Dziękuję, Solange, spieprzaj, Solange.

Kobieta zrobiła minę, która zapewne miała sugerować, że czuła się skrzywdzona tym nieszczerym osądem, ale była zbyt rozwścieczona, by nad sobą zapanować, i jej twarz stanowiła mimiczną wizualizację słów „pieprzona suka", co zauważyli również goście Baforei, i wyższy z mężczyzn bez uprzedzenia zatrzasnął kobiecie drzwi przed nosem średnio celnym kopnięciem.

-Cholera, Dzięki, Jasku. Potrzebowałam tego.

-Do usług –uśmiechnął się –mam tu coś, z czym poczujesz się raźniej. Patrz, wino –trochę jak krew, nie? No i lubimy wino, nie? Wytrawne, że niby gorzkie jak Antychryst, co go pilnujesz, nie? Ale jakie przecież to wino jest pyszne! I to wiesz, to nie jest takie wino marki wino, to jest…

-Myślę, że zczaiłam.

-Wiesz, ja…więc od kogo się zaczęło?

-Cóż…Jasku, kojarzysz Gohana?

-Mm…tego uroczego młodego człowieka w okularach z piękną, uczynną żoną i przesłodkim dzieciątkiem, takim „aww" ?

Rudy Anioł parsknął śmiechem, zażenowany Jasku zdzielił go w potylicę i warknął:

-Zamknij się, Morris!

-Ale wiesz, ja nie mogę, jak ty opisujesz, hamowałbyś się trochę bo w naszym przypadku pewne dwuznaczności są nie na…

-Morris, do cholery! Bafunia, to o co z nim chodzi?

-O to, że się rypnąłeś w opisie.

-Mówiłem!

-Nie ma okularów?

-Nie, nie ma żony.

-Jak to nie ma?! No czegoś takiego nie mógłbym przeoczyć!

Baforea wskazała brodą na katafalk.

Mężczyzna zakrył dłonią usta, pożałował, że spytał.

-O jaa…Mo…Morris, ty wiesz, co to jest?

-Dobry początek? –odparł Morris.

-Kiepski koniec powiedziałabym –rzuciła niby od niechcenia blondynka, zastanawiająca się, czy ktokolwiek podziela jej opinię.

-To jest…Końcowe Odliczanie! –wydarł się Jasku.

Raczej nikt się z nią w tej kwestii nie zgadzał.

Anioł nie zdążył wyłożyć swojej teorii Końcowego Odliczania, gdyż Solange znów weszła do środka, tym razem nieco delikatniej zaakcentowała swoje wejście. W prawej ręce trzymała kopertę, którą zaraz potem rzuciła w okolice biurka, drugą zaś chowała z tyłu.

-O, wejdź. –rzuciła blondynka.

-Nie, ja podziękuję.

-Ależ nalegam! Morris?

Morris chwycił kobietę za rękaw swetra i siłą wciągnął do pokoju. Na twarz Baforei wstąpił tryumfalny uśmiech. Lewa ręka szatynki pokryta była wysypką, niektóre krosty zaczynały już pękać i ciekła z nich ropiejąca substancja.

-Solange, ten uroczy trujący chwaścik z holu napluł ci na rękę, czy może próbowałaś otworzyć moją pocztę?!

-Też mi coś! To rana poniesiona w akcji!

-Morris też kiedyś taką poniósł, ta akcja nazywała się „Jasku, a co Baforea ma w szufladzie?". To było mniej więcej wtedy, gdy histeryzował, że odpadnie mu dłoń, i właściwie zbytnio się z prawdą nie minął. Nie, Morris?

-Uhm –odparł tamten, a jego spojrzenie poruszało się na trasie biurko-ręka.

Solange wyglądała tak, jakby miała zaraz eksplodować, bo ktoś wyrzucił jej glany na śmietnik.

-Coś ci powiem! Ty i ten Kakarotto tak bardzo się od siebie nie różnicie! Macie zastanawiająco dużo wspólnych wad!

-Skąd wiesz, hm?

-Miałam wizję, ja przynajmniej od zawsze się do czegoś przydawałam!

-W każdym razie jesteś dupa, nie listonosz –ziewnął Jasku.

-Śmiej się, widziałam rzeczy, których tobie, Jasku, nie będzie wolno oglądać, gdy już będą się dziać! –rzuciła i wybiegła z krzykiem niezrównoważonej furiatki.

Minęła chwila, nim trójka z powrotem była zdolna do odzywania się, po tej cudownej wizycie.

-Wiesz co, Morris? To był dopiero dobry początek –jęknęła i chwyciła ze stołu butelkę z czerwonym winem.

Rudzielec delikatnie odłożył niezwykle ciężką kopertę na biurko.

-Jasku nie będzie mógł oglądać…? –zawył Anioł, a w jego głosie czaiła się czarna rozpacz –co to znaczy, że nie mogę oglądać?!

-Przestań, napijmy się i dajmy Bafci spać, pewnie jest zmęczona.

Kobieta spojrzała w lustro. Dwa podobne perłom kamienie umieszczone nad brwiami –czarny i biały, błyszczały silniej, niż zwykle. Czy był to jakiś znak?


	3. Coagula: Initium

**III. Coagula: Initium.**

_Spośród wszystkich bóstw wszechświata, dwoje wyróżniało się szczególnie, a miarą ich oryginalności było to, iż oni istnieli od zawsze. Bo choć po zmieszaniu czerni z bielą powstaje rzeka odcieni szarości, to barwy te zespolone wciąż ze sobą kontrastują, i obie pragną dominacji. Ale czym można było władać, gdy nic poza nimi nie istniało?_

_Bracia postanowili więc stworzyć Życie, które każdemu z osobna miałoby oddawać cześć, w zamian za najlepszą opiekę i miłość. Młodszy z nich miał więcej wprawy i zaangażowania, toteż Jemu udało się pierwszemu stworzyć swoje dzieło. Bóg uniósłszy w nicość cząstkę swojego serca z radością patrzył, jak rosło, pełne ruchu, świateł i ciepła, tworzyło nową, coraz to większą przestrzeń, z której pobłyskiwały delikatne, nieśmiałe względem Niego, choć majestatyczne kule, wokół których wiły się odłamki, pełne energii i siły, choć podług nieskończonej reszty nie były nawet prochem._

_Razem z przestrzenią narodził się czas i płynął powoli, ale nieubłaganie. Miliardy lat były dla Stwórcy godzinami pełnymi pasji i koncentracji, i dopilnowawszy zachowania perfekcji w każdym szczególe swego misterium, uznawszy je za skończone, stwierdził ze smutkiem, że wciąż był sam, a wszystko wokół niego wciąż pozostawało martwym. _

_Staszy podziwiał pokaz potęgi z zazdrością, zawziąwszy się okrutnie, postanowił zgłębiać tajniki wiedzy, by kiedyś móc być tym pierwszym._

_Zdecydowawszy ostatecznie o kształcie Istnienia wszechrzeczy, stworzył dla Siebie i swoich Towarzyszy specjalne miejsce, przepełnione ciepłem, światłem, komfortem i bezpieczeństwem. Przestrzeń ta zdawała się być jeszcze bardziej nieskończoną, niż fizyczny świat pod nią._

_Z każdego ze swoich dzieł uszczknął część najdoskonalszą, a z masy Potęgi, z miłością i troską ulepił Aniołów._

_Jako pierwszy przed jego majestatem ukłonił się Najsilniejszy z pozostałych figur, które odkrywając własne ciała, powoli podnosiły się z podłoża. I przemówił doń Bóg:_

_-Tyś jest Chaszmodaj Madewa -tobie we władanie daję Ciało i Jego Miłość, jako, że ono największą ma potęgę. Stanąłeś tu przed mym obliczem, dość masz odwagi, by One były ci posłuszne._

_Spytał tedy Madewa:_

_-Czym, Panie mój jest Miłość?_

_-Miłość pozwala Ciału przekraczać wszelkie granice. Miłością ty jesteś, Pierwszy Serafie._

_Jako, że wszystkie Anioły były owocami Miłości, Chaszmodaj objął nad nimi czuwanie i nad wszystkimi czterema Kręgami Niebios._

_Seraf ukłonił się nisko po raz wtóry i odszedł, by zasiąść bo Lewicy Pana, a Ten ujrzał wtedy Anioła klęczącego tak nisko, że czołem dotykał kamiennej posadzki. Stwórca wskazał na niego, a on wstał powoli, ale z dostojeństwem właściwym nielicznym mędrcom. I również w jego oczach nie gnieździło się ni źdźbło strachu, spojrzenie przepełniał bezgraniczny respekt i spokój._

_-Imiona twoje Raszmael oraz Sen –Protektor Boży. Chronić będziesz wszystkie dzieci moje, gdy już je zbudzę z niebytu. Mądrość, Troska niech ci służą jak dłoń lewa, a Zrozumienie i Pokora prawą dłonią niech będą, ciebie, Drugi Serafie, dłonie obie częścią, świecącą pośród wszystkich pozostaych jak tysiąc niepokonanych słońc. Albowiem jesteś teraz również Protektorem Pierwszego Kręgu Niebios._

_-Niech się dzieje Wola Twoja, Słowo Twoje świętością dla mnie największą, Miłosierny… -odparł Raszmael._

_Tak więc po obu stronach Boga Starszego stały dwie potężne istoty stworzone z ognia bezdymnego._

_Tymczasem następna istota ostatecznie powstała z podłoża i z czołem uchylonym u niemu, zmierzała powoli, acz zdecydowanie w stronę Tronu, by u jego stóp ukłonić się tak nisko, że sprawiała wrażenie o połowę mniejszej, a istotnością nie dorównującą nawet najprostszym, martwym kamieniom._

_Pan widząc potulność wobec Niego i zdecydowanie w działaniu, uznając je za znak dobry, rzekł:_

_-Regina Baforea –oto Królowa Dzieciąt moich._

_-Panie, moje życie Twym rozkazem._

_-Podwójną jesteś Siłą. W podwójnej miej słabszych i krew świętą opiece._

_-Amen –odpowiedziała Cherubina i odeszła, gdyż obok niej był już następny Anioł._

_Ów sługa klęczał na jednym kolanie i opierał się ręką o czarny grunt kamienny i patrzył niewzruszenie na oblicze Stwórcy._

_-Powstań, Asiselu Keselkerze, Sprawiedliwości i Prawdy obliczu. Nadchodzi czas, byś jął dla mnie osądzać._

_-Marnym pyłem jestem, ale oko moje przedłużeniem Twej ręki, Panie –rzekł Anioł tonem pełnym determinacji._

_Tak więc za Tronem stało dwoje Potężnych, lwom z serc podobnych, wiernych hołdowników._

_Ostatnia dwójka Ożywionych padła na kolana przed Wszechwładnym i czekała aż Pan przemówił, a On zwrócił się wpierw do wątłego stworzenia o obliczu bladym jak szary piasek, oczach ziejących nieskończoną tonią czerni._

_Ruuku Anihilerze, niedostępna Twierdzo, stać będziesz przed mym obliczem, tak i ty- Nelino Senalte –jesteście bowiem Zniszczeniem zamkniętym w doskonałym ciele, waszymi Drugi i Trzeci Krąg Niebios._

_Tak więc przed Stwórcą stanęło dwoje Tronów, widzących wszystko._

_Pan zamknął przeto Celoseriat -Niebios Krąg Pierwszy._

_Młodszy z Braci utworzył Krąg Drugi i nazwał go Mide –„Będący Pośrodku". Umieścił w nim Aniołów, których ulepił z tego, co we Wszechświecie było najpotężniejsze, i obdarował Mieczami Świętymi, które dlań Chaszmodaj wykonał. _

_A Mide domem był dla Pięciu Króli Mniejszych, trudniących się obronnością._

_Noimon Delima trzynastoma legionami Aniołów zarządzał, jako wspaniały strateg._

_Garea Mire w pieczy swej jedenaście miała legionów, uosobieniem była Ostrza._

_Jezlur Uitarum sześć miał legionów najwspanialszych z najpotężniejszych._

_Sidre Ksueli zwany Rozumem władał zastępem legionów._

_Ostatni zaś, Uruel Quamran, będący Chłodem miriadę miał legionów i Krąg Czwarty w opiece swej._

_Oto byli Królowie Mniejsi, imieniem trzecim każdego był Mide._

_Ustanowił Bóg Finite –Krąg trzeci, i powołał do życia z Pyłu i Światła jego Aniołów -Finitów Posłańców, a ich liczba była tak ogromna, że tylko Pan ją znał, a samo imię tej Liczby mogłoby zabić._

_A Paxontorum zarządzał Król Uruel, gdyż Bóg powierzył mu Krąg Czwarty. Zamieszkiwały go pomniejsze bóstwa, Pan naznaczył ich świętymi imionami Kaio i Shin, kazał im utrzymywać ład we Wszechświecie i obserwować, gdyż Wszechświat był nieskończony, tak, jak Boska dobroć._

_Oto byli Ambasadorowie Paxontorum, Kręgu Uruela._

_Oto początek Świata i Aniołów._


	4. Wojna postu z karnawałem

_**IV Wojna postu z karnawałem**_

„_**Praca stała się zabawą, a zabawa - pracą:  
Toczą się po ziemi kości, z kart się sypią wióry,  
Nic nie znaczy, ten co nie gra, ci co grają - tracą  
Ale nie odróżnić w ciżbie, który z nich jest który."**_

(J. Kaczmarski)

„_Ja twardy lód zimnem głaszczę twoją dłoń  
Ja tak prosto w twarz kłamię cię każdego dnia  
Ale ty, ty mnie dobrze znasz, wszystko o mnie wiesz  
Wiem, wybaczasz mi, że wszystko przeze mnie  
Ja jeden z was uśmiech skrada się przez twarz  
Ja namiętnie gram, wiesz inaczej nie mam szans  
Ty, ty mnie dobrze znasz, wszystko o mnie wiesz  
Wiem, wybaczasz mi, że wszystko przeze mnie"_

(Myslovitz)

Tworzenie iluzji snu nie było takie proste, gdy w głowie myśli pędziły na oślep, potrącając jedna drugą, a na końcu ich drogi stał jeden wielki znak zapytania. Bulma przypuszczała, że to, co przedstawił jej Gohan nie było raczej tak bliskie prawdy, jak chciała, choć i ta prawda przysporzyłaby jej ból, nie radość. Jej niemal niezawodna w takich sytuacjach intuicja nie pozwalała obalić kłamstwa snu i rozpocząć zadawania pytań. Jakichkolwiek

Mężczyzna, którego sylwetka odbijała się w oglądanym przez nią lustrze siedział niewzruszenie na szerokim parapecie, spoglądał chwilami na nią czujnie, by zaraz potem przywrócić pełnię spojrzenia czemuś, co zdawał się widzieć za oknem.

Kobieta wbiła wzrok w zabandażowaną dłoń, jakby właśnie w niej, albo zaraz za nią znajdowały się odpowiedzi na setki pytań, w tym na to, jakim cudem pół-Saiyan bez wykształcenia medycznego poradził sobie z okaleczeniami, których opatrzenie wybiegało daleko poza zasięg znaczeniowy „pierwszej pomocy"?

Nie było jej dane szukać wyjaśnienia, gdyż lustro błysnęło ruchem.

Gohan niemal bezszelestnie zsunął się z parapetu. Idąc przez pokój rzucił jeszcze okiem na nieruchomą figurę leżącą w łóżku i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Nieobecność Videl nie pozwalała mu zebrać myśli. Nie mając jednak czasu na żadne odchylenia od obranego toku myślowego, za jedyne słuszne wytłumaczenie uznał to, że najprawdopodobniej udała się do ojca. Przecież nie szukałaby centrum walki, której prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy nie było.

Zszedł do gabinetu i włączył komputer. Skupił się i rozpoczął przeszukiwanie archiwów Capsule Corporation, do których włamał się chwilę wcześniej. Po kilku godzinach sporządzania notatek opuścił stanowisko pracy, a przed powrotem do sypialni zabrał jeszcze kilka pozycji ze swojego księgozbioru.

Bulmie udało się zapaść w płytki sen, ale i ta ułuda izolacji skończyła się, gdy szczęknięcie w zamku przywróciło ją realnemu światu. Nie otworzyła jednak oczu, była pewna, ze Son będzie chciał jeszcze sprawdzić, czy spała. Bez powodu by do niej nie wracał.

Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z przyjaciółki wzroku usadawiając się z powrotem na parapecie. Upewniwszy się, ze wszystko było w porządku, zmrużył oczy i zamknął się we wnętrzu własnego umysłu, by uporządkować dopiero co zdobytą wiedzę.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach obserwowania bezczynności Gohana, kobieta usnęła przykrym, niepokojącym snem, w którym z toni ciemności wyłaniały się pasma światła, wijące się jak małe, jadowite węże. Promienie światła, które ją przerażało.

On zaś w międzyczasie z kamienną twarzą po raz drugi opuścił sypialnię, w której płynął jedynie dźwięk niespokojnego oddechu śpiącej Bulmy, oplatający ściany pokoju jak potwór z czarnej satyny, połyskującej łzami. Czując nastrój rozpaczy równie realnie, jakby była ona muskaniem materiału z pełnym zdecydowaniem zamknął za sobą drzwi, by odciąć się od jej zasięgu, a po drodze chwycił z kąta korytarza plecak, który zostawił kilka godzin wcześniej, jego zawartość szczękała złowieszczo, gdy młody wdowiec schodził po schodach, obleczony własnym chłodem.

Vegeta siedział na jednym z krzeseł znajdujących się w sterowni i wsłuchiwał się w szum elektrycznego czajnika. Czerwona dioda migała złowieszczo, co chwilę oblewając szkarłatem twarz księcia , zmrożoną w grymasie nieskończonej złości. Chociaż na ogół wierzył w przypadki, to to, czego przyszło mu doświadczać dzisiaj, uznał za czystą złośliwość losu, i krwią własną byłby gotów podpisać się pod tym stwierdzeniem. Niegdyś był mordercą w którego umyśle geniusz mieszał się z szaleństwem pod komendą -jak się okazało-ofiary własnych dążeń.

Teraz szaleniec żądny krwi bawił się jego nicią życia, jak dentystyczną, do czego doprowadził go cel, przed którym został postawiony.

Po raz kolejny przyszło mu schylić głowę i poddać się rozkazom po to, by odbudować swój Dom, który okazał się być w miejscu, które tak bardzo pragnął lata temu zniszczyć, a piramida hierarchii wywróciła się do góry dnem, jej czubek, którym był on sam wbijał mu się w serce, a dno i zarazem podstawa –głupek, który byłby kiedyś niewiele więcej wart, niż niewolnik, przytłaczał go swoim ogromem i zabierał tlen.

Czy to po to pokonał Frezera? Żeby mógł zająć jego miejsce i jako śmieć wyniesiony na piedestał śmiać mu się w twarz?

Nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, a nawet jego część, spora część, wcale tego nie pragnęła. To dawna cząstka niego zdawała się oscylować wokół granicy zdrady i sprzeciwiania się Woli Bożej…

Książę planety Vegeta. Tytuł pozostały po czymś, co od dawna nie istniało, a na dodatek było tylko ułudą i zniewoleniem.

-A więc kim jestem według ciebie jestem? –zapytał Boga, ale czuł, że odpowiedź jest zbyt blisko niego, by sam Stwórca miał jej udzielić.

Nie odpowiedział nawet wściekle niebieski czajnik, który najwidoczniej obruszywszy się za takie absurdalne pytanie zgasł i zostawił Saiyana samego w ciemnościach, oparach gorącej wody i kawy, którą trzeba było zalać. A Kakarotta wciąż nie było, za to jego tajemnicze torby błysnęły, gdy Vegeta mieszał napój łyżeczką.

Kawa najwidoczniej oszukała go, gdyż wycieńczony absurdem przeżytego dnia i związanymi z tym wrażeniami spał płytko, zastygnąwszy w pozycji niemal nie różniącej się od tej, w której czuwał, tylko jego głowa całkowicie ukryła się w szczupłych dłoniach i spoczywała na blacie, tuż obok brudnej szklanki. Spokój nie trwał jednak długo, a na dodatek okazał się tylko ciszą przed burzą. Warkot silnika i inne odgłosy przywodzące na myśl naprawdę niefrasobliwego kierowcę wyrwał Vegetę z otchłani nieskończonych ciemności, wypełnionych jakże błogą ciszą. Odwrócił się na swoim krześle i spojrzał zrezygnowany na sunącą w dół platformę, na której moment później stanął jego młodszy towarzysz, ukazujący się powoli, ale nieodwołalnie, jak najgorsze z istniejących nieszczęść. Za które zresztą Vegeta go uważał.

Kakarotto nie poświęcił osobie księcia ani grama uwagi, tylko zapalił światło i ruszył z tajemniczą miną przez sterownię z ogromnym kawałkiem szarej blachy w rękach, z których skapywała niewinnie szkarłatna ciecz-ta sama, której ślady widniały na podłodze w postaci śladów butów.

-Czy to krew? –spytał zirytowany książę, gdy tamten był już w połowie drogi do drabiny.

-Może-odpowiedział Son, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę rozmówcy, o zwolnieniu kroku nawet nie wspominając. Pochwycenie w zęby reklamówek z wcześniejszych „zakupów" zdawało się być warte o wiele większej uwagi.

Saiyan zmarszczył czoło ze zdziwienia pomieszanego ze złością, czas złych przeczuć minął, teraz miał przed sobą połyskujące w zimnym świetle jarzeniówki potwierdzenia własnych przypuszczeń, którym starał się zaprzeczać przez cały okres samotnego przebywania na pokładzie statku.

Siedział w bezruchu wyraźnie skonsternowany, zaś sam sprawca jego wewnętrznego zamieszania nie wracał już przez dłuższą chwilę. Vegeta nie widział jednak sensu w podążaniu trasą kompana, wystarczająco dobrze przyjrzał się jego twarzy by stwierdzić, że przy tym poziomie podniecenia, nie było innej możliwości: cokolwiek zrobił wcześniej i cokolwiek robił w tej chwili –pewnym było, że zaraz wróci tutaj do niego, tak, jak morderca powraca na miejsce zbrodni, by go dobić, czyli podzielić się z nim swoją absolutną radością i wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czym jeszcze mógłby zechcieć się podzielić.

W końcu burza gęstych, czarnych włosów wyłoniła się zza otworu, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu zamykanego klapą, a rozweselona z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu głowa przemówiła do księcia:

-Ej, chodź na górę. Muszę…

-Nie. Ty schodzisz na dół. W tej chwili, Batmanie.

-Batma…?

-A ja się bawię w wampira, nietoperza, czy innego krwiorozlewcę?!

Goku westchnął ciężko i zeskoczył z wyższego poziomu, odsłaniając się w całej okazałości.

-Jasna cholera…-wypalił z trudem Vegeta, któremu na widok zależnie od gustu odrzucającego lub też urokliwego stroju głos na chwilę uwiązł w gardle, jakby próbował uciec jak najdalej od tego zdecydowanie osobliwego zjawiska.

-No? –zachęcił młodszy Saiyan i powędrował w stronę wolnego krzesła.

Coś na wzór mdło –różowej koszuli wykańczanej złotem mignęło przed Vegetą, przybliżając go tym samym o kolejny krok bliżej do granicy wytrzymałości. Jednak gorszy od tego elementu był zupełny brak innych części garderoby, delikatnie opalone, muskularne uda wydawały się być niezniszczalne-Saiyan za nic nie był w stanie pozbyć się ich widoku sprzed oczu.

Son doskonale o tym wiedział, z radości w jego oczach płonął ogień, podsycany pożądaniem mieszającym się z niemal seksualną satysfakcją, rosnącą z każdą chwilą, jakby ktoś rozlał wokół benzynę, którą za chwilę miały polizać języki płomieni.

-To jest jeszcze bardziej oczojebne, niż ty sam z siebie.

Młodszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok od okna, po czym rzucił, jakby chcąc rozeznać się w sytuacji:

-Mogę to zaraz zdjąć, a wtedy sobie porównasz, czy rzeczywiście jestem taki oczojebny, jakbyś tego sobie życzył, mój książę asceto.

Vegeta wypuścił powietrze z płuc, odwrócił się i wskazał na wszechobecne plamy krwi, ciągnące się przez cały poziom.

-Porozmawiam z nią-prychnął –to w jakim języku, idioto, z nią i rozmawiałeś /i ? Kamień-papier ścierny-elektryczny nóż do mięsa?!

-Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę o tym w tej chwili rozmawiać-odparł Son, a jego spojrzenie powróciło na granatowe niebo za zakurzonym oknem.

-To, czy chcesz rozmawiać, to w tym momencie raczej twój najmniejszy problem, Kakarotto!

Ciemność za szybą nadal była bardziej interesująca od marudzenia Vegety. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, Kakarotto postanowił udzielić wreszcie normalnej audiencji.

-Taak –jęknął przeciągle-z pewnością znalazłbym cudowne, radosno-szczęśliwe, a nawet satysfakcjonujące wytłumaczenie, dlaczego wybrałem rendez vous z tobą i oddałem się rozkoszy okradania sklepu, który sobie upolowałeś, zamiast oddania się walce ze złem, a już na pewno zdołałbym wymyślić taką bajkę w pół minuty, dodatkowo kłócąc się z tobą, bo masz problemy natury emocjonalnej. Dodam jeszcze, że potem wróciłby Gohan i wystrzeliłby z kolejną dobranocką dla sfrustrowanych seksualnie dziewczynek, takich, jaką była Videl. Rzeczywiście popełniłem niewybaczalny błąd zabijając kogo trzeba. Pozwól więc, że teraz ku twojej czci i w geście pokuty znajdę sobie jakąś kosiarkę i zamienię się w kastrata. –ziewnął i spojrzał znacząco na księcia, wzrokiem pełnym nieznośnej kpiny.

I choć starszy Saiyan naprawdę chciał zignorować ten niewybaczalny afront, to zdzielił młodszego w czerep szybciej, niż zdołał o tym pomyśleć. Tamten zacisnął zęby i rozmasował głowę, i choć się niebezpiecznie wściekł, przywdział na twarz uśmiech rażący okrutnym poczuciem satysfakcji, by móc wyszczerzyć zęby i śmiać się wrednie, mówiąc:

-Ciekawy argument, Vegeta, następnym razem wezmę to pod uwagę razem ze spostrzeżeniem, że atawizm ci zaszkodził. Powiedz, dużo twoich krewniaków padło trupem, gdy miało jakieś pięć-sześć lat?

-Zabawne, bo ja wziąłem pod uwagę –której ty nigdy nie potrafisz skupić- to, że gdy już przywrócą Videl do życia, to z pewnością wszystkim z radością opowie, kto był tym Jezusem-inaczej, co ją zbawił na odwrót, i jestem przekonany, że cała reszta zacznie śpiewać: „_**Jezu, jestem z tobą, dotknij mnie, dotknij, Jezu! Jezu, jestem po twojej stronie, pocałuj mnie, pocałuj, Jezu!**_" –krzyknął machając wściekle rękoma, parodiując wiernego, przeżywającego religijną ekstazę.

-A wtedy odpowiem: „**by **_**pokonać Śmierć, trzeba jedynie umrzeć**_" –mruknął bardziej sam do siebie, by dodać sobie otuchy, niż do rozmówcy, który wyglądał tak, jakby był w trakcie odliczania do początku poważnego załamania nerwowego.

-Co? –sarknął Vegeta.

-Nie ożywią jej. Musieliby mieć kule. A nie mają i nie dostaną. Zniszczyłem je.

Niski brunet westchnął i uderzył dłonią w czoło.

-Ty durniu. Latałeś sobie wokół całej Ziemi, żeby się ich pozbyć myśląc, że nikt cię nie namierzył?!

-W zasadzie udałem się tylko w jedno miejsce, ale ryzyko było raczej warte radochy. Wiesz, że żeby odebrać moc kulom wystarczy zabić tego, kto je stworzył? Ciekawa zależność, osobiście bardzo mi się spodobała –ziewnął –czy teraz możemy iść spać? Coś mi mówi, że młody będzie chciał nas odwiedzić…

-Skasowałeś Wszechmogącego? –charknął książę. Czuł, że ciśnienie niebezpiecznie mu się podnosiło, nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dużo irytacji i jadu zostało do przekroczenia dawki śmiertelnej.

Son uśmiechnął się szeroko ujrzawszy jego minę, będącą szczękościskiem idealnie zmieszanym z kumulacją przyszłego tiku nerwowego.

-Nie możesz wyjść z podziwu, hm?

-Jakoś wolałem wyjść sam z siebie –syknął.

-I co, zgubiłeś się? Moje kochające ramiona są zaraz naprzeciw ciebie…-na oblicze Goku wpełzł podły, perwersyjny uśmieszek.

-Stanąłem obok i zaczaiłem się na ciebie z nożami dłuższymi, niż byłaby twoja kretyńska samoocena położona pionowo na podłodze, ale chyba nie powinienem ci tego mówić, jesteś tak absolutnie genialny, że pewnie wiedziałeś już o tym, gdy mając pół roku obrzygałeś się mlekiem z butelki? Chyba stare to mleko było, nie?! Skojarzyło się zielone i zabiłeś Wszechmogącego, którego zdaje się sam wybrałeś?! –wykrzyknął wściekle jednym tchem.

-Miło, że podjąłeś ten wątek, szybciej dojdziemy do porozumienia. Ja wybrałem-ja odwołałem. Nie ma się nad czym rozwodzić, my stoimy wyżej w hierarchii, Dende był gdzieś na obrzeżach Paxontorum, jeśli nie nawet poza nim, co oznacza mniej więcej tyle, że jeśli Pan powiedział „umieraj", to znaczy, że trzeba mu było umrzeć, a jeśli był to ktoś praktycznie nie powiązany z Organizacją Inferven, to chyba był ostatnią osobą, która mogła mieć jakieś żale, 'ale' i inne pretensje, nie uważasz?

-Przypomnę ci więc tylko, że ta wojna dotyczy jedynie samego szczytu, po co mieszać w to ludzi, których tak zajadle broniłeś przez ponad dwadzieścia długich lat? Rodzinę, do jasnej cholery! Nikt na tej planecie nie decydował za siebie, przez kogo miał zostać stworzony…Chyba, że po prostu zniżanie się do poziomu tamtego skrzydlatego ścierwa i ich szefa sprawia ci taką satysfakcję? Jakaś nowa odmiana transwestytyzmu? Walczymy po to, żeby było lepiej, nie po prostu dlatego, żeby było na odwrót tam na górze, zapamiętaj to, jeśli nie chcesz, bym poszedł kiedyś nocą do twojej sypialni i wycharatał ci tę prostą prawdę na czole, a może nawet na czaszce…-syknął wściekle.

Słowa „twojej sypialni" wydały się Goku niezmiernie zabawne, zastanawiał się, czy Vegeta będzie niedługo równie rozbawiony, czy też będzie to coś skrajnie innego, również zaczynające się na „roz-" , ale nie dał tego po sobie okazać. Podszedł do Saiyana i iście anielskim wyrazem twarzy i zanucił nieporadnie:

-„_**Spróbuj się nie martwić, spróbuj nie unosić punktem, co cię drażni…Nie wiesz, że wszystko w porządku jest, tak, jak być miało…Chcemy tylko, byś dziś dobrze spał, dziś bez ciebie niech się kręci świat, przejdziemy, jeśli spróbujemy, zapomnij o nas w tę noc…**_"

Vegeta wstał tak energicznie, że wyrwał z podłoża krzesło, które było do niego przytwierdzone na stałe, niemal wtopione w powierzchnię, i ruszył w kierunku drabiny bez słowa, ociekający zimną furią.

Kakarotto nie bawił się tak dobrze od bardzo dawna, toteż śpiewał dalej, zaciekawiony, ile jego towarzysz, będący w kropce z pewnych względów potrafił znieść:

-„_**Śpij, a ukoję, uspokoję i na-**_"

-Zamknij pysk, bo będziesz srał własnymi zębami!

Goku roześmiał się, jakby usłyszał najlepszy dowcip w życiu, ba, nawet, jakby sam ten dowcip wymyślił, i rzeczywiście, nie zauważył nawet, gdy Vegeta zawrócił, a chwilę później kopnął go kolanem w szczękę od spodu.

-Przegiąłeś, dupku –warknął książę.

Son cofnął się lekko w głąb sterowni, by utrzymać równowagę, a gdy tego dokonał, otarł strużkę krwi cieknącej z ust i rzucił, siląc się na próbę normalnego mówienia, choć nie było to łatwe:

-Ja przegiąłem? To ty mi właśnie zamieniłeś gębę w plac budowy i nazwałeś dupkiem, dupku! Wiesz chociaż może, gdzie od dzisiaj śpisz, co?

-Nie, ale zaraz nadrobię brak wiedzy, bo idę spać, a we śnie, to ja ci mogę zrobić nawet Oklahoma City na pysku!

-Stąd ten spokój-parsknął śmiechem Saiyan –pokażę ci pokój, chodź.

Sonowi jakoś przeszła chęć na odwlekanie momentu prezentacji w nieskończoność, gdy już znaleźli się na drugim poziomie. Bez żadnych ceregieli otworzył drzwi znajdujące się na samym końcu korytarza, a oczom Vegety ukazało się zalane poszarzałą bielą pomieszczenie o wymiarach około dwóch i pół na trzy metry kwadratowe, o dokładnie dwuosobowej powierzchni sypialnej, mężczyzna odkrył też przy okazji rozglądania się przeznaczenie tajemniczego, metalowego obiektu. Był jednak jeden spory problem, zdecydowanie niemożliwy do obejścia: w pokoju stało tylko jedno łóżko. Potężne, szerokie, dwuosobowe, ale wciąż jedno.

-To jak, wolisz spać od okna, czy od ściany? –spytał niewinnym głosem Kakarotto. -Idę na dół.

-Co?

-Biorąc pod uwagę alternatywy, czyli ciebie lub cokolwiek innego, to chętnie zrobiłbym nawet orła w gnoju. Naprawdę. A ze świadomością, że jestem dalej, niż bliżej ciebie, może nawet zaliczyłbym orgazm. Tak więc, jakbyś jeszcze nie zrozumiał-

-Nie będziesz spał na tamtych śmieciach, kategorycznie ci tego zabraniam, pod groźbą śmierci wręcz –warknął młodszy mężczyzna.

-Cudownie, to jazda na parter spać, krzyż ci nawet w dupę, mam nadzieję, że się więcej nie obudzisz –prychnął Vegeta.

-Nie zamierzam tam spać, nawet sobie nie myśl.

-To masz problem –odpowiedział Saiyan, po czym wszedł do pokoju i próbował zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, które w połowie drogi zatrzymał Goku. Jego spojrzenie było do tego stopnia przepełnione dezaprobatą , że aż cała jego twarz by nią ociekała, gdyby tylko mogła przybrać fizyczną formę. Westchnął. Znów czuł się jak nauczyciel z dwudziestoletnim stażem, po raz kolejny ustanowiony opiekunem klasy pełnej upartych idiotów. Stwierdził, że gdyby miał porównać, to Vegeta starczyłby mu za piętnastu głupków skrzyżowanych z osłami, i do tego była to tendencja wzrostowa.

-Słuchaj, stary, jesteśmy dwoma dorosłymi mężczyznami, i-zaczął zrezygnowany, ale nie było mu dane dokończyć, gdyż wciął się jego nieszczęśliwy sublokator:

-I tego się właśnie obawiam, sieroto losu!

Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Sona, zamknął za sobą drzwi i stopił kluczyk w dłoni.

„Błąd. Trzydzieści-dwie krzyżówki, chyba zacznę sam ze sobą obstawiać zakłady" –pomyślał Kakarotto, wyciągnął dodatkowy klucz z wewnętrznej kieszeni osobliwej koszuli i otworzył drzwi, a za nimi ujrzał Vegetę opatulonego chyba wszystkimi kawałkami materiałów, jakie znajdowały się w sypialni tak ciasno, że bezpośrednie odczucie przez niego jakiegokolwiek bodźca dotykowego było praktycznie niemożliwe. Młodemu Saiyanowi dosłownie opadły ręce. Położył się na przeciwległym brzegu łóżka, którego oparcie przyozdobione było szarą, blaszaną tablicą, miejscami ubrudzoną krwią, z ręcznie wyrytym napisem „_Depuis toujours ton_" i symbolem będącym kombinacją trzech kręgów –jeden wewnątrz drugiego, i oddzielnego małego kręgu, jedynie przylegającego do największego z pierwszych trzech, krzyżem zwanym „rękami Boga" w centrum, z których środka rozchodziły się linie pentagramu, a całość okalał zarys ryby.

Obaj mężczyźni obdarzali ten symbol czcią. Kakarotto z radością i szczerym uwielbieniem, zaś Vegeta powodowany był strachem.

Goku spojrzał po raz wtóry na przyjaciela i powiedział, w zasadzie bez konkretnego powodu:

-Nie baw się w kokon, tylko ja jestem zdolny przemienić cię w motyla.

-Chciałbym, żeby zjadły mnie pająki, zanim byś się do tego zabrał –mruknął Vegeta, zapadając powoli w sen.

Otworzyła niepewnie oczy i obrazy z poprzedniego wieczoru spłynęły z powrotem do jej świadomości ze zdwojoną siłą, jakby odreagowując zesłanie ich poza percepcję, nie wspominając o akceptacji. Smutny i zrezygnowany głos Gohana zmieszany z jej własnym krzykiem odtwarzał się w kółko i mierził jak przeklęta taśma z horroru, którego tytułu nie mogła, a nawet nie chciała sobie teraz przypominać. Zwlekłszy się z łóżka po dłuższej chwili wahania, ruszyła niepewnie w stronę drzwi i odkryła, że zostały otwarte.

Co miały oznaczać te wszystkie pozory?

Ruszyła na dół powoli, niepewna każdego kroku, jakby bała się tego, co mogło ją spotkać piętro niżej, pokonawszy ostatni stopień minęła pusty, zimny salon z okaleczonym stołem i plamami krwi wsiąkniętymi w dywan, zwróciła cień uwagi na ścienny zegar, tykający tak samo, jak wczoraj, jakby nic się nie zmieniło… Spróbowała zmienić tok myślenia i skupić się na aktualnej godzinie. Dochodziła dziewiąta. W tym samym momencie doszły ją odgłosy brzęku talerzy, dochodzące z kuchni, toteż tam się skierowała, jeszcze bardziej zestresowana i przelękniona brakiem pewności, kto mógł tę kuchnię okupować.

Stanęła cicho w progu, poprawiła pożyczoną, pasiastą koszulę, w której się położyła i obserwowała, jak Gohan krzątał się w kuchni. On jednak już wcześniej słyszał, jak nadchodziła i bez cienia zaskoczenia odwrócił się twarzą do niej i w milczeniu wskazał ręką na krzesełko barowe, stojące tuż obok niego. Bulma doznała osłupienia, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała jego twarzy w tak przerażającym stanie. Oczy Gohana przyozdobione były głębokim cieniem, a bezpośrednio obok kącików oczu, światło porannego słońca pozwoliło jej dojrzeć delikatne bruzdy, powieki miał do połowy opadłe, jakby ciążyły tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie ich unieść ze zmęczenia, choć czarne oczy bez przerwy zachowywały czujność, a dodatkiem do jego spojrzenia był smutek, zaś cała facjata mężczyzny oblana była bielą przywodzącą na myśl wyblakłą ścianę, wyglądał zupełnie tak, jakby przez całą noc nie robił nic, poza obserwowaniem martwego punktu za oknem, i jednocześnie żył w niewyobrażalnym stresie.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, była na niego wściekła, wszystkie jej podejrzenia skierowane były na jego osobę, a wyglądało na to, że śmierć ojca przytłoczyła i zgasiła go nie mniej, niż ją śmierć męża. Milcząc, usiadła na wskazanym stołku, Gohan przysunął w jej stronę filiżankę świeżej, pachnącej kawy, napił się swojej i po chwili zastanowienia, jakby nie wiedząc, czy miał prawo do zabrania głosu, czy nie, odezwał się stosunkowo neutralnym głosem, w którym jednak dało się wyczuć nutę szczerej troski:

-Jak się czujesz?

Ze wszystkich możliwych głupich i nieadekwatnych pytań zadał właśnie to, ale nie miała pretensji, sama nie wiedziałaby na jego miejscu jak zacząć rozmowę, po takim intymnym wybuchu emocji, jakiego doświadczyli wczoraj.

-Jakby ktoś dla mnie ważny odkręcił z mojego serca korek i wylał całą jego zawartość do sedesu, a potem spłukał muszlę.

Gohan pokiwał głową i westchnął:

-Też miałem ciężką noc. Najgorzej miał chyba Goten.

-Przegapiłam coś?

-Mhm -mruknął, wbił wzrok w otchłań kawy i ponownie się napił, po czym kontynuował myśl-Matka, gdy odzyskała przytomność nad ranem, przeżyła wszystko jeszcze raz, ale bardziej boleśnie, z mniejszym niedowierzaniem, kilkanaście minut później do domu dotarł Goten i ją znalazł. Miała zapaść –dodał ze smutkiem i spojrzał na blat stołu, desperacko próbując pohamować emocje, dopiero po chwili był gotów przenieść pełną, należną uwagę na zdjętą strachem twarz Bulmy –Bogu dzięki, że poszedł do nas, nie do siebie –szepnął bardziej do siebie, niż do rozmówczyni.

Kobieta zamrugała kilkukrotnie, jakby miała problem z przyswojeniem wiadomości.

-Co z nią? –spytała walcząc w tym samym momencie z napływającymi łzami, czując jednocześnie taką blokadę w gardle, że mówienie sprawiało jej fizyczny ból.

-Młody dzwonił kilka godzin ze szpitala, nadal zresztą tam siedzi, mówił, że skończyło się jak dotąd zawałem, niedotlenieniem mózgu i śpiączką, że lekarze nie są w stanie stwierdzić, jaki obszar mózgu i w jakim stopniu został uszkodzony, a co za tym idzie –nie możemy stwierdzić kiedy, i czy w ogóle z tego wyjdzie…

Oboje milczeli przez kilka minut. Minut, które zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

-A ty? Dlaczego nie pojechałeś? –spytała w końcu.

-Nie mogłem zostawić ciebie i dzieci samych. Nie wiesz może, dokąd wybrała się Videl?

-Nie była zbyt rozmowna, ale przebąkiwała coś o szukaniu waszej ekipy. Jak na mój gust siedzi u ojca i zwija się ze złości, że nie mogła walczyć.

-Pewnie tak –odparł, będąc myślami coraz dalej. Czarne wizje znów się aktywowały i opary przypuszczalnie możliwej tragedii zalały jego umysł, wypełniły naczynia krwionośne i z ogromną prędkością pędziły ku sercu.

Bulma zauważyła, że zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

-Słuchaj, mogę popilnować dzieci, a ty odwiedzisz matkę…

-Nie sprawi ci to problemu, Bulmo?

-Raczej nie mam do kogo i po co wracać –wzruszyła ramionami i skupiła spojrzenie na własnych stopach, które w tym momencie zdawały się absorbować jej uwagę w całości.

-Teraz wszyscy musimy żyć dla siebie nawzajem, żebyśmy mogli żyć w ogóle –stwierdził i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

-Gohan? –zawołała jeszcze kobieta, gdy ten stał w progu kuchennych drzwi.

-Tak? –odpowiedział i spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany.

-A gdzie ty byłeś, kiedy oni wszyscy ginęli?

Son mimowolnie przypomniał sobie o wszystkich tych chwilach przepełnionych groźbą śmierci, w których ojciec zabronił mu się wtrącać do walki i zarządził uciec, lub szukać pomocy gdzieś indziej i wzdrygnął się, a w ustach poczuł nieprzyjemną gorycz.

-Ojciec kazał mi pójść do Północnego Kaio po pomoc dla najsłabszych z nas, którzy już wtedy byli u kresu sił…-odpowiedział kilka sekund później –nie zniosłabyś jego wzroku –dodał zupełnie szczerze.

Bulma skinęła głową na znak akceptacji podanej wersji zdarzeń i zagłębiła się w wir własnych myśli.

-Rozumiem –odparła, gdyż czuła, że Gohan mimo wszystko potrzebował werbalnego zapewnienia.

-Idę do szpitala, po drodze zabiorę Videl, trochę może mi to zająć –rzucił i opuścił dom zdecydowanym krokiem. W kieszeni pobrzękiwała mu kapsułka pomniejszająca, będąca na dłuższą metę o wiele lepsza, niż jakikolwiek plecak.

Czuł, że pierwszym, jeśli nie jedynym człowiekiem, którego musiał tego dnia odwiedzić był jego ojciec, będący dla Gohana w tym momencie jedynie archiwum odpowiedzi na najbardziej nurtujące i złowróżbne pytania.

Nie widząc w pobliżu żadnego pojazdu zawołał kinto i odleciał w stronę, z której już nocą wyczuwał chwilami tłumione ki ojca i Vegety, nie zwróciwszy żadnej uwagi na spalone linie rdzy, wtopionego w podłoże metalu i szkła na parkingach, będące konturami wraków samochodów i samolotów, które już zostały uprzątnięte.

Kakarotto powoli otworzył oczy, ziewnął i mimowolnie skierował wzrok w stronę okna, co było zupełnie niepotrzebnym pretekstem, gdyż reszta łóżka ziała pustką, niemal nienaruszona od zeszłego wieczoru, zupełnie jakby Vegeta wcale nie zmienił pozycji podczas snu, może ze złości, a może ze strachu, Son nie wiedział.

Okno i tak było przeżarte brudem.

Wstał, zabrał z torby parę ubrań i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył do łazienki. Z każdym oddechem czuł się coraz bardziej rozbudzony, żywy, choć paradoksalnie-oficjalnie był martwy.

„Zimny. Oziębły. Rozpalony. Zimny. Skurwiel." –przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy o tym myślał, ale by zachować pełnię zmysłów, pomimo przeżerających się jeszcze nawzajem skutków przemiany, zainicjowanej zeszłego popołudnia.

Bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem.

„Chcę…"

-Cholera –szepnął sam na siebie wściekły i rzucił się pędem pod prysznic. Odkręcił do samego końca kran z zimną wodą, nie będąc do końca pewnym, które z antagonistycznych uczuć chciał zagłuszyć.

Mimo wszystko ciepło było przyjemniejsze, a nawet najdrobniejszy pomruk mógłby mu dać to, czego pragnął. Ba, sam mógłby wziąć sobie rozkosz, gdyby zechciał. Ostatecznie wyrzuty sumienia zamarzły pod wpływem wody, a chęci i zamiary jedynie wycofały się w głąb, jednak pewne swojego triumfu.

Zeskoczył do sterowni, gdzie siedział już Vegeta, wpatrujący się bez cienia emocji na twarzy w ekran monitora, najwyraźniej rozeznawał się w systemie operacyjnym statku. Gdy Saiyan kątem oka dostrzegł Sona, uśmiechnął się, co odbiorcę tegoż uśmiechu wprawiło w zakłopotanie –rzadko widział, by Vegeta tak po prostu uśmiechał się na jego widok.

-Dzień dobry…-rzucił wesoło, choć z wyraźną ostrożnością, z powodu której ubolewał, gdyż na usta cisnęło mu się co najmniej „Dobry, kotku".

-Twój syn już tu leci. On cię zabije. Wiesz o tym, i jeszcze mówisz „dzień dobry". Godne podziwu –uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po notatnik, choć nie spuścił Kakarotta z oczu nawet na moment. Dla zachowania spokoju tak długo, jak się dało, czyli przez najbliższe kilka minut pozostałe do przybycia Gohana, nie skomentował ubioru towarzysza, o stokroć spokojniejszego od tego zaprezentowanego nocą, choć wciąż niepokojąco różniącego się od stylu Sona, jakiego znał wcześniej.

-Miód mi lejesz na serce, ale w geście podziękowania muszę cię rozczarować –jemu nie wolno mnie zabić, to podstawa.

-Oczywiście –rzucił tonem pełnym zakłamanego zrozumienia i zwiększył uśmiech –tylko, że u chłopaka przed trzydziestką, a konkretnie Gohana likwidującego wszystko pod wpływem wściekłości priorytety mogą się zmienić, gdy dowie się, że zabiłeś kobietę jego życia, matkę jego córki i tak dalej. Bez względu na to, jak delikatnie i bezboleśnie byś jej nie uśmiercił.

Goku syknął, jakby ktoś go ukuł w tyłek, i próbując się usprawiedliwić, rzucił:

-Miała lepszą śmierć, niż całe życie. Królowa Baforea umieści ją w najlepszej części Nieba. Odprawiłem wszystkie możliwe rytuały.

Vegeta skrzywił się mimowolnie i przeszły go ciarki. Któryś z jego przodków był rozgrzeszany przedśmiertnie, wrażenia były niezapomniane. Dobry humor zaczął się ulatniać.

-Strzępy –stwierdził tylko.

-Słucham?

-Na strzępy ją rozerwałeś, prawda?

Kakarotto potraktował Saiyana chłodnym spojrzeniem.

-Rozmowa o tym niczego nie cofnie, a nawet, gdyby cofnęła, to samo by się stało.

Starszy z mężczyzn prawdę powiedziawszy spodziewał się głownie początku pyskówki, względnie irytującego monologu, ale nigdy prostego zdania z delikatnym niezadowoleniem zapieczętowanym w środku.

-Och, czyżby ciebie coś tknęło? -zdziwił się.

Goku wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

-Nie zabiję się, nie zapiję się, nie potnę, nie przepasę ramki czarną wstążką, nie zapalę świeczki, nie zorganizuję imprezy ani z tego powodu, ale na tę okazję też nie. Kwestia rozpoczęła się wczoraj i wczoraj została rozwiązana. Koniec, nie ma.

-Mówię poważnie, dzieciak z jaj zrobi ci sos do sałatek, z mózgu dodatek dekoracyjny, a bazą będzie całe świństwo, które się na ciebie składa. Dopiero potem pomyśli o tym, że zmielą mu rewers, gdy się tam na górze dowiedzą –powątpiewał w swoje słowa, toteż przyodział na twarz cień uśmiechu.

-Czujesz się jakoś specjalnie dowartościowany wiedząc, że będzie z ciebie kompocik do sałatki? Twoja bezczynność chyba się młodemu nie spodoba –odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Obaj poszli do kuchni, porzuciwszy zagadnienie zbrodni i kary. Przejmowanie się takimi rzeczami jak czyjaś rozpacz, czy żałoba nie było cechą właściwą nieboszczykom.

Burza złotych włosów rozlała się po blacie szarego biurka, gdy Baforea ostatecznie nie zdołała obronić się przed nadejściem snu i osunęła się lekko w dół, będąc już w zupełnie innym świecie. Jej organizm miał nietypową właściwość, której często zazdrościli jej pozostali –bez względu na to, jak bardzo sytuacja była napięta, i jaki stres ją ogarniał, odpowiednio zmęczona potrafiła zapaść w sen. Reszta Aniołów nie potrafiła złamać się i zaprzestać czuwania. Baforea nienawidziła tego w sobie z całych sił. Świadomość, że mogłaby przegapić coś istotnego, lub tego nie zrobić, sprawiała, że nóż otwierał jej się w kieszeni i trząsł ze złości, pragnąc doskoczyć do wszystkich możliwych gardeł, w tym jej własnego. Toteż wzdychając, Morris nie bez przyczyny pomyślał, że nie będzie wesoło, gdy już się zbudzi. Wycieńczony, czy nie, przywrócił uwagę kopiom dokumentacji dotyczącej Przebudzonych, ktoś w końcu musiał pracować. Jasku od kilkunastu minut nie przewracał strony w swoich kartach, najwidoczniej pochłonęły go własne myśli. Takie blokady bywały u niego dość częste, Eftin nauczył się nie winić go za to.

Pierwsze promienie porannej, zniszczonej i stosunkowo bliskiej samounicestwieniu gwiazdy przetoczyły się powoli, choć zdecydowanie po ścianach szarego i brudnego gmachu Inferven, rozciągającego się mogłoby się rzec-w nieskończoność. Światło nie oszczędziło również okien i tą drogą zaatakowało Baforeę –jedyną nieświadomą nadejścia świtu.

Kobieta otworzyła oczy i jednocześnie cofnęła się jak oparzona od mebla, jakby to właśnie biurko zdradziło jej niezłomność i skusiło snem, z czego zdała sobie sprawę niemal w pierwszej chwili, gdy spostrzegła, że odklejona etykieta wina, służąca za zakładkę tkwiła na tej samej stronie wydruku, na której zostawiła ją kilka godzin wcześniej, a jej dłoń wciąż ściskała agresywnie i nienawistnie przepalone resztki komputerowej myszy, którą najwidoczniej z wściekłości przed snem musiała posłać w niebyt wraz z monitorem, z którego ziała spora dziura. O dziwo sam komputer został nietknięty, Wtedy zaczęła sobie przypominać: złom nie chciał działać, a ona potrzebowała danych, co poskutkowało słownym, a potem manualnym wyrażeniem jej niechęci, podsyconej nieco spożytym wcześniej alkoholem. Zachowała na tyle rozsądku, by obdarzyć łaską serce zestawu, ze względu na pliki. Chociaż może to był rozsądek Jasku, nie jej. Nie pamiętała.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju, pod ścianą przebiegł jakiś szczur i wpełzł do jednej z dziur, by przemierzyć gabinet należący do kogoś innego. Zignorowała to i rozejrzała się po własnym miejscu pracy i z większą wesołością odkryła, że pozostali nie próżnowali. Uśmiechnęła się do obserwującego ją ukradkiem rudego współpracownika, a ten odwzajemnił gest. Jego twarz przywiodła w tym momencie Baforei na myśl rozpromienioną buzię małego dziecka, gotowego do rozpoczęcia kolejnego dnia z taką radością, jakby był on świętem. Dziecka z ADHD, należało dodać. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy dwójka zapalonych czytelników nie obudziła jej w geście przyjaźni, czy też w trosce o własne bezpieczeństwo. Postawiła jednak na tę pierwszą opcję zważywszy, że Morrisowi zdarzało się okrutnie wyrywać ją z objęć snu. O uczeniu się na błędach nie mogło być mowy, Aniołowi zdarzało się to zdecydowanie częściej, niż rzadziej. Wyglądało na to, że ich sytuacja naprawdę się zmieniła, i wtedy dotarła do niej brutalna, oczywista prawda, którą przeganiała wydawaniem poleceń i nieustającą lekturą: już nigdy nic nie miało być takie samo, jakim było wcześniej.

„Kolejny wschód, kolejny kąt padania, kolejny kąt patrzenia, kolejne tej samej skały ukazuje się oblicze" –pomyślała, sama nie wiedząc czemu zdecydowała się na cytowanie Księgi Sioh.

-Jasku, chciałabym wiedzieć, gdzie teraz jesteś i o czym teraz myślisz…-westchnęła spostrzegłszy w końcu, że jej przyjaciel nieco oddalił się od pomieszczenia, którym siedział, odkąd wkroczył doń z winem w ręku i ekscytacją na ustach.

-Najgorsze jest to, że i tak nigdy nam nie mówi, bo zapomina. Nie sądzę, żeby kłamał, nie jest do tego zdolny, co nie?

-Biedactwo, gdyby umiał, jego życie byłoby łatwiejsze. Długo tak ma?

-Odkąd pamiętam –odpowiedział Eftin, nieco zbity z tropu tak nonsensownym pytaniem.

-Mam na myśli tę „sesję".

-Przestałem mierzyć czas, trochę to już trwa. Sam nie wiem, czy powinienem się niepokoić-rzucił, odsunął papiery, wstał i przeciągnął się-swoją drogą jestem ciekaw, co go zatrzymało-skierował się w stronę kopii Jasku i zajrzał mu przez ramię, sztywne, nieobecne, jakby sztuczne.

-Co znalazłeś?

-762. Strona kończy się w miejscu, w którym Kakarotto mówi, żeby zostawić Vegetę, bo to sam musi go wykończyć.

-Rzeczywiście powiedział coś takiego? To mi bardziej na odwrót pasuje…

-Bo ja wiem, w zasadzie sparafrazowałem monolog i coś takiego mi wyszło.

-Hm…-Baforea zagłębiła się w opisywany moment, wracając w myślach do tego, co już wcześniej zdążyła przeczytać.

-Baf, nie dywaguj o tym za bardzo, nie ma czego rozwałkowywać, równie dobrze w głowie Jasku może się teraz jawić kompletna abstrakcja –jęknął Anioł, ale i tak próbował przeszyć wzrokiem papier, jakby był wizualizacją Jaskowych myśli.

Baforea wzięła z niego przykład.

Mężczyzna zdecydowanym, acz kulturalnym ruchem otworzył drzwi. To co ujrzał tak go zbiło z tropu, że pilnował się, by nie zacząć zwijać się śmiechu. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Cherubinka i dwoje szarych, niewidocznych aniołów, chłopców w porównaniu z nim kuliło się blisko siebie jak opuszczone szczenięta, z niewiadomego powodu wpatrzone w jeden punkt na stercie dokumentów.

Biorąc pod uwagę, kogo wybrała sobie na asystentów, szykował się okropny ubaw…

-Rozczulające –rzucił na przywitanie sztucznie przymilnym głosem –w czym problem, dzieci?

Kobieta uniosła głowę, bardziej po to, by najpierw zabić, a potem zidentyfikować sprawcę zniewagi, ale szczęśliwie dla niej i dwójki jej najbliższych, powstrzymała odblask mordu w oczach w ostatniej chwili, by wstać i ukłonić się, ku rozczarowaniu gościa –nie specjalnie nisko.

Morris ukłonił się odpowiednio niżej, choć wciąż z zauważalną niedbałością w ruchach.

Zaraz potem usiadł tuż przed Jasku, który z przyczyn oczywistych dla pozostałych Stróżów zarówno w ogóle jak i w tej chwili niedyspozycji, nie uraczył przybysza żadnym gestem.

-Wybacz, Chaszmodaj, jak widzisz, już wybrałam Współstróży.

-Kochana, czy ty kiedykolwiek nauczysz się zaczynać rozmowę od powitania? Dzień dobry, Baforeo -uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

Pomyślała, że rozmowę z nim najchętniej zaczęłaby i skończyła na pożegnaniu zwieńczonym kopniakiem. Ale nie mogła tego zrobić, wobec czego wydukała jedynie:

-Dzień dobry.

-Od razu się przyjemna atmosfera zrobiła. Ale wracając do nieszczęsnego początku naszej –mam nadzieję-przyjemnej konwersacji –nie kłopocz się tym, wyciągam jedynie pomocną dłoń, przed chwilą do centrali przyszło zamówienie na komputer. I oto jestem, z komputerem –rzucił wesoło, zdjął z ramienia bordową torbę i wyjął z niej laptopa i położył go na biurku Baforei, uprzednio zrzucając z niego wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało, w tym dokumenty.

Napis „hell" na czarnej powierzchni podarowanego sprzętu błyskał równie obłudnie i niewinnie jak wściekle karmazynowe usta Serafa, rozpływające się w fałszywym uśmieszku.

Czarne pudło kpiło z jej nędzy, z jej pokory, z jej niższej pozycji, to było gorsze, niż melodyjny, głośny śmiech prosto w zrezygnowaną twarz.

Morris przekręcił się niespokojnie, limit jego cierpliwości właśnie się wyczerpał.

-Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Serafini są tacy zajęci…Bez przerwy odpowiadają na prośby wszystkich innych urzędników i robią prezenty….Zawsze myślałem, że od tego jest obsługa z dna Mide, ale jeśli zajmuje się tym Pierwszy Archanioł, to rzeczywiście nic dziwnego, że wpada raz na setki tysięcy lat z wizytą…Cóż, szacunek za działalność charytatywną…-powiedział Morris z wyczuwalnym obrzydzeniem w głosie.

O dziwo, Madewa nawet nie drgnął, zupełnie, jakby ten afront go nie dotyczył.

-Nie ukrywam, że z dzisiejszej wizyty i drobnej usługi czerpię osobistą przyjemność, rzeczywiście mam w tym pewien biznes, ale chyba nie zabronicie mi rzetelnego wykonywania powierzonej pracy, a już na pewno nie_ ty, _Mor..Mor...Morris, dobrze pamiętam?

Twarz młodego Anioła zbielała jak kreda, by chwilę potem zalać się czerwienią, porównywalną jedynie z czerwienią krwi, której w tym momencie tak bardzo chciał boleśnie utoczyć Chaszmodajowi.

-Madewa, mam pod opieką Antychrysta, będącego dokładnym przeciwieństwem zagadnień należących do ciebie. Gdzie znalazłeś sobie pole do pracy, a tym bardziej, skąd ci się wzięło osobiste zaangażowanie? –Baforea hamowała krzyk, ale jej głos i tak był przesiąknięty jadem. Nad tym nie była już w stanie zapanować.

Prychnięcie Archanioła przeistoczyło się w perlisty, lekko drwiący śmiech, w którym trwał kilka sekund, zanim raczył odpowiedzieć na zarzuty.

Choć nie musiał, ale czekał na tę chwilę od samego początku.

-Kojarzysz ten dowcip, co to tam według jego treści spłodziłbym nawet marchewkę.

-Wyjątkowo idiotyczne i niesmaczne jak na dowcip, który skądinąd znam.

-Jak na dowcip, rzeczywiście idiotyczne. Tylko to jest –niestety-anegdota. Masz już połowę odpowiedzi, czy potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu na objawienie konkluzji?

-O jedną niejasność w rejestrze mniej –stwierdziła tylko obojętnie, zgrabnie ukrywając chęć zwymiotowania i bliższego, dotkliwego spotkania z biurkiem, w kolejności w zasadzie dowolnej.

-A druga część sprawy, to naturalnie Miłość, do której mam wrodzone-że tak powiem-upodobanie.

Baforea prychnęła, ale zrezygnowała z powiedzenia w tym temacie czegokolwiek, gdy zauważyła, że usta Jasku zaczynają się poruszać, co sugerowało początek wybudzania się.

-Ko-tek. Typowe –fuknął Anioł, nie do końca jeszcze obecny w gabinecie.

Wreszcie poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu i odwrócił się w kierunku jego źródła.

Zauważył, że delikatnie błękitne oczy Morrisa spoglądały na niego z przerażeniem, co w nim samym wzbudziło niepokój. Co złego musiało się zdarzyć, że nieustraszony Eftin drżał?

-No nareszcie, śpiąca królewno, już się bałem, że się nie spotkamy –Anioł dostał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Jasku wzdrygnął się, stanął na nogach tak, szybko, jak mógł, nieco się cofnął i zatrzymał, podjąwszy nieszczęsną walkę z pragnieniem wycofania się, co jednoznacznie byłoby triumfem Madewy. Nie mógł pozwalać sobie na to całą wieczność.

Aparycja Archanioła uległa od ich ostatniego spotkania znacznej zmianie –pamiętał go jako niebieskookiego blondyna z delikatną, grzecznie ułożoną fryzurą, grzywką i pejsami opadającymi lekko na młodzieńczą twarz. Teraz stał przed nim w pełnej chwale mężczyzna, wyglądem zbliżający się do trzydziestki, z wiśniowymi włosami zaczesanymi do góry, sięgającymi niektórymi kosmykami do ramion, krzykliwą śliwką wpadającą w bordo na ustach atakujących grymasem dezaprobaty zmieszanej z kpiną, z oczami, wciąż tymi samymi, pełnymi zblazowania, rozbestwienia i błękitu, wokół których wylana była cienka fosa czerni. Właśnie te oczy, te wydatne kości policzkowe i chude ciało, obleczone mięśniami, jakby nie było w nim grama tłuszczu, nieustannie obnażone bardziej, niż połowicznie, bo zakryte dopiero u dolnej granicy bioder, sprawiały, że Jasku poznałby go wszędzie, bez względu na to, jaką postać Madewa by przybrał.

-A cieszysz się, bo…? Wydaje mi się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Dawno temu –syknął młodszy mężczyzna.

-Złość piękności szkodzi, ileż można, dziecko, chować urazę?

-Możesz mi wierzyć, że jej nie chowam.

-W takim razie to okaż, rzuć się na mnie z krzykiem, i –o, mam świetną sugestię-zrewanżuj mi się tym samym, co ty na to? Och, zapomniałem, że to bez różnicy, i tak niczego nie możesz mi zrobić… Ale, co tu się rozczulać, Wola Boża i już! –Madewa ryknął okrutnym śmiechem, ledwie widząc sztywniejącego z furii Jasku przez zaciśnięte od rechotu oczy.

-Najgłupsze psy najgłośniej szczekają –stwierdził niby od niechcenia niebiesko-włosy Anioł.

Chaszmodaj zamilknął nagle, jakby właśnie został kopnięty w roześmianą gębę, i zamrugał, jakby zdziwił się tak bardzo po raz pierwszy w życiu. Okazało się to, nieszczęśliwie dla niego, dopiero początkiem zdziwienia, gdyż Baforea w końcu zabrała głos w sporze:

-Ale żeby od razu psy obrażać…?

-Baforeo, jak możesz!

-Przecież ja absolutnie niczego o tobie nie powiedziałam. Uważam tylko, że psy w ogóle nie są głupie –odpowiedziała z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

-A ja uważam, że po tak długim istnieniu powinieneś wreszcie zrozumieć, że znajdują się jeszcze tacy, co gówno wolą omijać z daleka –skwitował Jasku.

-Jak to dobrze się składa, że niedługo będę pisał raport-syknął Archanioł.

-Madewa, nie możesz w raporcie zasugerować kary za to, że on nie chciał cię dotknąć, napisanie czegokolwiek innego byłoby matactwem-stwierdziła Cherubina.

-Baf, spróbuj zrozumieć, jego problem od samego początku polegał na tym, że nie chciałem go tknąć, w zamian wytykając mu jego własne błędy –rzucił Jasku, zanosząc się śmiechem.

-Mam jedynie nadzieję-w trosce was, oczywiście-, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że wasz immunitet jako Stróży nie jest wieczny…-powiedział powoli, dokładnie, tonem ociekającym śmiertelną groźbą, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

-A twój jest wieczny? –rzucił jeszcze Morris, zanim za Serafem ostatecznie zatrzasnęły się drzwi.

-Wygląda na to, że nas pozamiatają, jak już po wszystkim przyjdzie ustanawiać nowy porządek rzeczy –westchnął Jasku-nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, oczywiście –dodał po chwili.

-Rany, właśnie spaprałeś mi taki piękny dzień tym stwierdzeniem –Eftin widocznie podchwycił myśl towarzysza.

Tylko Baforea zdawała się absolutnie nie przejmować nadchodzącym impasem. Włączyła podarowany laptop, choć gdyby miała wybór, wolałaby dać się potrącić asteroidzie, i czekając na start systemu, rzuciła:

-Jeszcze można ten dzień naprawić-przerwała czekając, aż pozostali okażą zainteresowanie, co w końcu zrobili-wyobraźcie sobie, że kazałam Solange wysłać zawiadomienie o laptop jakieś pięć-sześć godzin temu….

-Krew! –zawył Jasku.

-Krew! –zawtórował Morris.

-O, cholera, już nie śpią -wybiła ich z rytmu Anielica wpatrzona w ekran.

Son zeskoczył z obłoku i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wejścia na statek. Zanim zaczął zastanawiać się, jak dostać się do środka, platforma przymocowana do dna obiektu oddzieliła się z syknięciem od reszty. Mężczyzna nieco się zdziwił, nie spodziewał się takiej kontroli wobec jego osoby, jaką była nieprzerwana rejestracja jego ki, i to z taką dokładnością. Intuicja mówiła mu, że to akurat stanowiło jeden z mniejszych problemów, jeśli miało figurować jako problem w ogóle. Jednak nie zawahał się stanąć na platformie, mimo pewności, że pakował się w paszczę lwa.

Z wrażenia cofnął się o parę kroków, gdy ujrzał swój komitet powitalny w całej okazałości, bo choć wiele w życiu widział, to widoku własnego ojca ubranego w czarny, połyskujący bezrękawnik z nadrukowanym pająkiem, w czarne, wąskie jeansy, a już na pewno noszącego oddzielne różowo-szare rękawy jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie doświadczył.

Całości nowoodkrytego koszmaru dopełniał jego uśmiech, szczery, ale z jakiegoś powodu wywołujący nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Normalni ludzie się tak nie uśmiechali.

-Cześć, jak nocka minęła? Ja tam się niestety zbytnio nie rozerwałem –rzucił Goku na przywitanie.

Gohan uniósł brew, mógłby przysiąc, że słysząc słowo „rozerwałem", zarejestrował również nieprzyjemne huknięcie na piętrze wyżej.

-Przyda mi się po niej kolejna kawa. Wam może też coś przygotuję-odpowiedział w końcu.

Patrzył ze zdziwieniem, jak jego ojciec wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem, by chwilę potem zmienionym głosem powiedzieć:

-Dziecko, ty chcesz się zabić? I tak ci się zaraz ciśnienie podniesie…No, tośmy się w końcu przywitali, więc teraz jazda na górę.

Moment później Kakarotto zniknął na drugim poziomie. Gohan chcąc, nie chcąc, podążył jego śladem.

Znalazłszy się w kuchni łączonej z jadalnią, pół-Saiyan spostrzegł, że Vegeta, zajmujący już miejsce przy stole był wyjątkowo blady, a na dodatek niespokojny, na co wskazywało jego nerwowe stukanie palcami o blat i furiackie spojrzenie wbite w jego ojca, opierającego się od niechcenia o jedną z kolumn. On sam zaś, nim zasiadł na wskazane przez protoplastę miejsce, rozładował swój sprzęt w części kuchennej, wstawił czajnik na kuchenkę i położył na środku stołu talerz wypełniony ciastkami.

-Niedługo będzie herbata –rzucił usadowiwszy się wreszcie.

-Niedługo będzie nieprzyjemnie -rzekł Goku, również zasiadłszy w końcu przy stole.

-Co będzie?

-Masz jakieś środki uspokajające? –spytał Vegeta.

-Skoro tak pogrywacie, to może teraz ja zadam pytanie: Gdzie jest moja żona!

-Fajnie, to gdzie zawarłeś to pytanie, bo-

-Po prostu, jeśli masz jakieś świństwo przy sobie, to je weź. Przyjacielska rada –zagłuszył towarzysza Vegeta, z ledwością wyrzucając z siebie ostatnie zdanie.

-Skąd pomysł, że noszę takie rzeczy przy sobie. Nie mam problemów emocjonalnych-fuknął Gohan, ale mimo wszystko poszedł do kuchni.

-Cóż, startujesz do nas z podejrzeniami, nawet z zarzutami, czyli chyba przygotowywałeś się na coś złego.

-Zaraz się przekonamy-uśmiechnął się Goku.

-O czym znowu-westchnął drugi z Saiyan.

-Czy ma problemy emocjonalne-odpowiedział tamten z nutą ciekawości w głosie. Prychnięcie Gohana dało się usłyszeć z kuchni -Gohan, twoja żona miała nieszczęśliwy wypadek-zawołał Kakarotto w sposób, w jaki mógłby wołać co najwyżej kota do miski w taniej reklamie.

W kuchni cichy trzask, zakończony bezruchem wypełnionym oczekiwaniem.

-Nieszczęśliwy wypadek?! Tak się teraz nazywasz?! –wybuchnął Vegeta.

Odgłos tłuczonego szkła.

-To nie było specjalnie-obruszył się Goku.

-No, jeśli to nie było specjalnie, to ja nie chcę wiedzieć, jak premedytacja w twoim wykonaniu wygląda!

-To masz pecha, bo się przekonasz!

Lustro. Tamto lustro. A on je zignorował. Zignorował początek agonii, więc teraz miał ciąg dalszy. Odgłosy kłótni dochodziły do niego tak słabo, jakby znajdował się pod wodą. I rzeczywiście, czuł się jakby tonął. Świadomość, że sprawcy cierpienia nie mógł pociągnąć na dno wraz z wrakiem siebie sprawiła, że zaprzestał prób wydostania się na powierzchnię. Woda, woda, wszędzie woda –płakał. Gdy łzy piekły go już zbyt mocno, monitor wiszący nad jadalnią implodował.

-Jeśli to już wszystko, to w zasadzie jestem rozczarowany –dobiegł go pełen sarkazmu głos ojca.

Trzask stawianej z impetem tacy i krople gorącej herbaty rozpryskujące się na skórze, przywróciły Saiyan rzeczywistości. Goku spojrzał w zapuchnięte oczy syna. Czuł pewien dyskomfort, może nawet zalążek wstydu, który zaraz potem zgasił poczuciem obowiązku. Popatrzył na swoje ręce i wyobraził sobie, że wyparowuje z nich cała wina i zasnuwa mgłą poczucie krzywdy Gohana, nic niewarte poczucie krzywdy w obliczu tak wielkiej Sprawy. Nałożył na twarz maskę cynizmu, przyrastającą do niego powoli, niemal niezauważalnie. Rozpłynął się w sarkastycznym uśmiechu, jego skóra tak jak zeszłego wieczoru oddychała już tylko kpiną.

„ Kpina

Była JEST

Lepsza

Od

Tlenu.

Son. Uduś się.

BŁOGOŚCIĄ.

SON był Ja

NIE MA sona. JESTEM."

Już zawsze miał wdychać własne szyderstwa, by zatruwać wszystko wokół swoim pragnieniem. Cudowne uczucie.

-Młody, nie przesadzaj, w co ty się bawisz? Czy ja ci dałem na imię Rozryczane Miłosierdzie?

-Będąc 'Rozryczanym Miłosierdziem', zrobiłem bardzo wiele dobrego! A ty, ojcze, co zrobiłeś? Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy chcę o wszystkim wiedzieć!

-Jakbyś miał wybór. Ja go nie miałem, ty też się nie łudź, a teraz racz usiąść-fuknął Vegeta.

-Tak, kochanie, rozumiem rozpierającą cię hm…obywatelską satysfakcję spełnienia, ale, dziecko, z czego się tak kiełczysz, jak żeś pół życia harował na złe konto, hm?

-Ani mi się waż –uciął najstarszy z całej trójki, nim Gohan zdążył zadać pytanie, na które Kakarotto miał nie ważyć się odpowiadać.

-Konto? Co to za brednie!

-Lepsze i gorsze konto. Nasze, czyli moje, a potem, to już jest z górki. Do szamba, czyli-

-Ostrzegałem cię! –warknął Vegeta i złapał Saiyana za kołnierz bluzki- Zdecyduj się, popaprańcu! Albo grasz złego geniusza, albo bawisz się w pieprzenie głupot! I jeśli wybierasz drugą opcję, to nie jesteś mi potrzebny żywy!

-Sam mówiłeś, że nie ma wyboru. Niech się dowie –rzucił Son –a ty masz szczęście w moim nieszczęściu, że miałbym teraz świadka…-syknął tak cicho, że tylko adresat groźby ją słyszał.

-O faktach ma się dowiedzieć, o faktach! Na cholerę jemu twoje abstrakcyjne dywagacje!

-Może jest bystrzejszy od ciebie, i znajdę w nim jakiegoś sensownego sojusznika!

„Sojusznika! Jego zaraz szlag trafi, a on wsparcia szuka!" –jęknął w myślach Saiyan, po czym stwierdził:

-Masz wolną rękę. Przekonaj się.

-To prawdę mówiąc bardzo prosta rzecz. Po co-pytam się- mamy pomagać, chronić kogoś, kto w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak zostanie sprzątnięty, bo jest śmieciem?

-Gratuluję błyskotliwości. Mógłbyś już zdechnąć, albo chociaż przestać pieprzyć od rzeczy, skoro już wyjawiłeś nam w pełni swoją genialną filozofię?

-Rasista –syknął Gohan. Nie był w stanie wydusić więcej.

-Rasista? –Kakarotto wskazał palcem na sufit-Jemu też powiesz, że jest rasistą? Ja tylko wykonuję powierzone zadanie, i wy powinniście robić to samo.

-Jak na razie, to mamy za zadanie osłabić, zniszczyć główne siły wroga –skonkretyzował Vegeta.

-A ja co robię niby?

-Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Na razie to wygląda tak, jakbyś się bawił w Jihad -mruknął młody Son.

-Zaraz się dowiesz, jak to wygląda teraz –szepnął do pół-Saiyana najniższy z dyskutujących.

-Bo to jest Święta Wojna! –krzyczał syn Bardocka, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

Gohan dowiedział się od Vegety o poszukiwaniach samochodu, niefartownym spotkaniu, rytuale towarzyszącym udzieleniu ostatecznego rozgrzeszenia, gdzie w trakcie wysłuchiwania o koniecznej kilkudziesięciominutowej agonii, będącej elementem odprawianych modłów i dosłownością pochodzącego z nich „oczyszczającego bólu", ziemia zatrzęsła się kilkukrotnie w posadach, także o śmierci Dende i końcu istnienia Kul. Pozostałą część wieczoru Saiyan przemilczał. To było tylko jego upokorzenie, nikt inny nie miał prawa o nim wiedzieć.

Ojciec młodego wdowca zainteresował się w końcu własnym napojem i wyciągnął dłoń ku stojącym obok wypiekom, ale wstrzymał rękę wpół drogi, napotkawszy przepełnione żądzą mordu spojrzenie potomka.

-Ty nie dostaniesz ciastek do herbaty-warknął.

Vegeta z satysfakcją odsunął od niego ciastka.

-Oj, przestań, o ciastka będziesz się kłócił? Bardzo cię boli, Gohanku? Wrócisz później do mamusi i będzie okej, nie? Nie pyskuj bez sensu.

Tego było za wiele.

-Nienawidzę cię! –krzyknął mężczyzna i wyjął z kieszeni spodni uprzednio przygotowaną w kuchni strzykawkę.

Saiyańskiemu prześmiewcy mina niezauważalnie zrzedła na widok igły.

-Jak się z tym wszystkim czujesz, Gohan? –spytał nagle.

-Jakbyś mi serce wylał do kibla! –wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie, osiągając tym samym taki poziom decybeli, że pękł wyświetlacz w kuchence mikrofalowej.

-Ciekawa metafora, nie ma co-stwierdził Vegeta i skosztował herbatę,

-Umarłbyś z radości, gdybyś wiedział, kto ją wymyślił! –sarknął.

-Młody. Synu. Jeśli naprawdę masz z tym duży problem, z którym nie potrafisz sobie sam poradzić, to zawsze możemy o tym porozmawiać.

-Naprawdę? –w tonie głosu pół-Saiyana dominowało niedowierzanie, ale nie brakowało też furii.

-Nie –skwitował Kakarotto zajadle i uśmiechnął się podle.

Saiyan wychylił się nieco, by na złość synowi zjeść jedno z ciastek. Vegeta miał dość tego absurdalnego konfliktu, i nim Kakarotto zdążył mrugnąć, zmiażdżył pięścią całą zawartość talerza. Okruszki i pyłek rozpłynęły się po stole.

-Trochę szacunku, jeszcze wczoraj piekła je Videl –jęknął Gohan.

Saiyana poraziło poczucie niedorzeczności rzeczywistego powodu sporu. Zanosiło się na to, że musiał postawić do pionu obu mężczyzn, w końcu czasy, w których żyli, wymagały zachowywania się tak, jak przystało ludziom dorosłym, wreszcie-wojownikom. Przynajmniej mniej-więcej.

-Przepraszam więc, może jeszcze w takim razie zapakuję szanownemu panu relikwie do urny, jako substytut zwłok?! –obruszył się-opamiętajcie się w końcu!

Pół Saiyan furiacko próbował wyszukać żyłę na swoim przedramieniu i gdy już ją wreszcie znalazł, agresywnie wbił w nią igłę, by wstrzyknąć sobie zastanawiająco sporą dawkę niezidentyfikowanego płynu, po czym lekko osunął się w dół krzesła wyraźnie zgaszony.

-Urocze-skomentował Kakarotto- czemu miało to służyć?

-To tymczasowa gwarancja bezpieczeństwa waszych parszywych zadków. Albo uspokajam siebie, albo uspokajam was, i to tak skutecznie, żebym już nigdy więcej nie musiał uspokajać siebie- mruknął młody mężczyzna.

-Kiedyś było tato, a teraz jestem parszywym zadkiem, tak?! –zdenerwował się Saiyan.

-Przecież nie jestem twoim synem, tylko Rozryczanym Miłosierdziem –syknął drugi w odpowiedzi.

-Dorośnijcie, kretyni, mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! Pijcie tę herbatę i skupcie się w końcu na rzeczy!

Młody Son przekręcił się niespokojnie na krześle, okazując tym samym wyraźne niezadowolenie. Jego ojciec zaś ledwie drgnął, jakby zamierzając wstać powstrzymał się o ułamek sekundy za późno.

-Do piątku chciałbym zorganizować pogrzeb. Videl i wasz, więc-

-Nie 'nasz', tylko mój i jego –fuknął Vegeta.

-Przez wzgląd na twoją biedną małżonkę, nie będę złośliwy i nie zrobię wam wspólnego, choć nie powiem –życie pozagrobowe i waszą pamięć chętnie bym sponiewierał.

-To twoja matka –moja żona nie ma żadnych względów?

-Ojcze, uważaj, bo się przekręcisz szybciej niż myślisz-syknął- jak już mówiłem, konieczna jest ceremonia, potrzebuję Videl…jej…zwłok –wymawiając ostatnie zdanie czuł taką boleść, obrzydzenie i strach, jakby za chwilę wypluć ćwierć litra krwi.

Pozostali mężczyźni milczeli. Vegeta nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, informacje, jakimi dysponował, tudzież pamięć przodków, którą to objął w posiadanie, mimo wszystko znając, a dokładniej nie znając już Kakarotta –stwierdzenie, że wiedza ta była oględna, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

Natomiast obiekt analiz i niechybnie pogardy dwójki Saiyan milczał, gdyż uznał, że jakakolwiek bliska prawdzie tylko pogorszyłaby sytuację; wobec czego zajął się wreszcie napojem.

-Myślę, że te ciastka wyglądałyby estetyczniej. Ale. Ulica Północna –wydusił w końcu, jakby nieobecny i za jednym zamachem wypił całą herbatę, by mieć ja z głowy, tak jakby to ona wpatrywała się w niego z odrazą, a nie jego własny syn.

A Kakarotto wyobrażał sobie, że nie miał syna, by w spokoju nienaruszonym biec myślami ku szkarłatnej rzece co raz to mniej wymuszanej radości; by móc wpatrywać się w stawonoga na koszulce jak małe dziecko w matrioszkę.

Pająk w pająku.

Maszkaron wprasowany w materiał zamazał się, zmieszał z tłem, które nagle zaczęło zamieniać się w jednolitą maź, przywodzącą na myśl zimno w fizycznej formie.

Lodowate otoczenie otuliło Saiyana wszechogarniającym znieczuleniem i porwało w zupełnie niezamierzony sen.

Vegeta nieco skonfundowany obserwował, jak zaraz po wypiciu herbaty jego towarzysz poległ na blacie stołu nieprzytomny lub martwy. Stawiał jednak na to pierwsze.

-Twoja jest absolutnie w porządku –mruknął średnio zrozumiale Gohan, któremu albo nie chciało się mówić, albo dały się we znaki wstrzyknięte bezlitośnie anksjolityki. Wyraz twarzy Saiyana sugerował jednak brak zrozumienia, wobec czego z pewnym trudem postanowił rzucić na swój trucicielski akt trochę więcej światła-jest coś, co trzeba szybko załatwić, a nawet bez faszerowania się tym skroplonym ustrojstwem nie miałbym siły na walkę z wami oboma. Chodzi o tę broń, którą miałem załatwić. Twoją specjalnością są bezpośrednie ataki z użyciem ki, więc pomyślałem o czymś takim-wyjął z kieszeni spodni kapsułę, którą zaraz potem rzucił gdzieś w kąt, by oczom dwójki mężczyzn ukazała się średniej wielkości sterta żelastwa, która wyglądała jak nieprzeciętny arsenał broni palnej.

Ale Vegeta wiedział, że to nie mogło nią być, sam pomysł stanowił taką głupotę, której nie warto byłoby brać pod uwagę.

-Powiedz mi może, co to, cholera, jest.

-Broń. Na ki-Vegeta prychnął, nim Gohan zdążył rozwinąć myśl-ale daj mi skończyć i nie zaczynaj z tekstami typu, że od ki to ty masz ręce, bo owszem, masz, ale przy użyciu rąk tę ki można bardzo dobrze wyczuć, zlokalizować. Te blaszane zabawki posiadają zainstalowane teleportery i magazyny na energię. Innymi słowy-to, co zamierzałbyś wydobyć z siebie koncentrowałoby się gdzieś indziej, cholernie daleko od ciebie i byłoby wyczuwalne w momencie wystrzału, nieco później nawet, co w obu przypadkach dla ofiary znaczyłoby „za późno", a poza tym, mógłbyś sobie sukcesywnie odkładać sobie coś tam, jakieś tam wyciągania z innych istot żywych i wiążąca się z tym strata czasu byłaby przeszłością…-starszy mężczyzna wyglądał na o wiele bardziej przekonanego, jednak nie było to wszystko, co Gohan miał w tej kwestii do powiedzenia- ale głównie na decyzji zaważyło to, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak zajebiście strzelał-uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

Zaś na decyzji Saiyana zaważyły ostatnie słowa kończące definitywnie kwestię broni palnej.

-A on? -Vegeta wskazał niedbałym skinięciem głową na nieprzytomnego Saiyana.

-Ojciec-młody Son wymówił to słowo z bólem-sprawdza się w bezpośrednich starciach i walce wręcz. Pomyślałem o broni białej. Do wyboru, do koloru. Wszystko leży w kuchni, jak chcesz, to idź obejrzeć, nie chce mi się nosić-wzruszył ramionami.

Najstarszy z całej trójki postanowił szukać plusów w całej tej groteskowej sytuacji. Groteskowej, bo konieczność posługiwania się narzędziami podczas, gdy był jednym z najpotężniejszych wojowników we wszechświecie, uważał za kiepski i nierzeczywisty dowcip już momencie rozpoczęcia jakiejkolwiek analizy biegu wydarzeń, o głębszych rozmyślaniach nie wspominając. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki luksus, uprzedziłby się wtedy do powierzonej misji, co po prostu nie mogło mieć miejsca. Całokształt sam z siebie prezentował się tak, jakby składał się nie z plusów, a z krzyży. Jedna z tajemnic istnienia została właśnie rozwiązana: bez względu na to, czy szklanka jest do połowy pusta, czy też pełna, i tak została wcześniej napełniona kwasem o wysokim stężeniu, który kiedyś przyjdzie wypić i zdechnąć, a na dodatek podły z natury los od samego początku czynił cuda, by przeklęta ciecz nie przeżarła szklanki. Konkluzja była niezwykle jasna i krótka-Vegeta nie mógł pozwolić sobie już na żaden luksus. Bo czy istniała jakaś dobra kategoria, w której mieściło się życie z Kakarottem? Kakarottem w ogóle, gdyż 'to', co leżało zatrute nieopodal, raczej nie było Son Goku.

Wściekł się w duchu na własną upartość. Mówił „Kakarotto". „Kakarotto"- mówił. Krzyczał, prychał, poprawiał, rozkazywał, przechrzcił na swoje. I dostał, nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat później „piękne za nadobne".

Oto był Kakarotto. Saiyan. Boski śmieć z namaszczeniem.

On zaś, był boskim śmieciem porażonym przez szlag, który go wreszcie trafił. Saiyanem, który, gdy już pogodził się z tym, że nie chciał zabijać-musiał do tego wrócić, ponieważ ten, co go przez lata sprowadzał na „dobrą drogę" znalazł „jeszcze lepszą" i oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru kroczyć po niej sam, tylko był żądny jego towarzystwa, jakby był namacalnym, fizycznym, śmierdzącym rozdwojeniem jaźni, a w jego żyłach nie płynęła zwykła krew, jakby ktoś zamienił w niej osocze na jad. Wciąż i wciąż przepływała w nim ciekła śmierć. Śmierć, którą najwidoczniej bardzo pragnął dzielić się ze wszystkimi wokół siebie., może w nadziei, że przeżywszy jego chorą miłość, staliby się podobni do niego. To dopiero miało się okazać, gdyż Kakarotto był teraz gdzieś w nieuchwytnej oddali, i cierpiał katusze, których nie był nawet w tej chwili w stanie oddać własnym ciałem, chociaż nie zdychał, czego pragnęliby ci, którzy patrzyli teraz na niego z wewnętrznym rozbiciem wymalowanym na bladych twarzach.

A dla reszty świata stał się martwy już wcześniej. Może rzeczywiście pewien sposób nie istniał.

Son Goku umarł?

Matrioszka dusz –wojna w Wojnie: prześmiardły niszczyciel, gorszy od najdzikszego urojenia, przeciwko jemu-księciu więzienia, któremu asystował –żyjący lub nie-Son Goku i resztki jego sumienia.

Vegeta przeklął się duchu, znowu za dużo myślał, znowu myślał w złym kierunku.

-Co mu podałeś? –spytał wreszcie.

-Herbatkę z bieluniów. To atropina tak fajnie działa. I przy okazji, to moja specjalność –chemia, biologia, medycyna.

-Co rozumiesz przez „fajnie"?

-Zobaczysz. W każdym razie, zostawiam ci trochę środków, stoją obok umywalki.

-I co mam z tym zrobić, do cholery!

-Umiesz czytać ulotki? Jeśli masz z tym problem, to posil się potęgą swojej barwnej wyobraźni i pobaw się w doktora –syknął.-I tak przecież przez to nie zejdzie.

-Debil jesteś. Jakbym miał za mało problemów!

-Rzeczywiście, nie masz ich „mało", w porównaniu ze mną, to nie masz ich wcale! To na moich barkach spoczywają losy dwójki dzieci, w tym jednego twojego, brata, matki, będącej praktycznie wszystkim w grobie, twojej żony, która przez ciebie prawie się wczoraj zabiła, oraz organizacja od trzech do pięciu pogrzebów w tym tygodniu! Ale nie, to ty jesteś w bolączce, bo ostatni prócz ciebie Saiyan działa ci na nerwy! –wykrzyczał.-spróbujcie sobie zrobić dzieci na zgodę-fuknął i skierował się na niższy poziom.

-Wdałeś się w starego, cholerny kretynie. Nic nie robisz, tylko komplikujesz co się da! –krzyknął za odchodzącym pół-Saiyanem.

Gohan zatrzymał się i odwrócił w miejscu.

-I jeszcze jedno, Vegeta: w piątek, lepiej, żebyście trzymali się jak najdalej od mojego domu. Obaj trzymajcie się z dala od _mojej_ rodziny do usłanych gnojem śmierci. Tak, mówię również o Bulmie i jej dzieciach. Nie należą już do ciebie, zdechłeś –warknął i znikł z pola widzenia Saiyana, gdy zeskoczył na dół.

„_Żony, która przez ciebie prawie się wczoraj zabiła_"…

Vegeta poczuł się tak, jakby to nie on by martwy, tylko Ona.

Jak gdyby to Ona odeszła ze świata żywych bez żadnego powodu, bez szansy na zbawienie.

To było tak, jakby Bulma umarła śmiercią gorszą, niż Videl, której śmierć miała być lepsza od całego jej żywota.

Jakby jej krew po prostu wżarła się w ziemię i nie dostała odzewu.

Teraz, gdy już odczuwał być może namiastkę jedynie tego, co przeżywał Gohan, i czuł się jak ostatni sukinsyn na świecie, młody przepadł w nieznane, pożegnawszy się śmiertelną groźbą. A Kakarotto _coś tam_.

_Gdzie stały te pieprzone antidota?!_

Kto w końcu tak naprawdę zabijał, kto tak naprawdę przegrał konfrontację z losem?

Już słyszał, już sobie wyobrażał, jak ten nieskończenie skończony idiota śmiał się bezczelnie i mówił: „ora et labora". Bo tak zapewne będzie wyglądał najbliższy wieczór, najbliższa przyszłość i dalsza również, dopóki całe to szaleństwo nie miało się skończyć.

_Odczynniki postawił w kuchni. Tak, w kuchni._

Przysiągł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by Wojnę zakończyć jak najszybciej.

Wszystko jedno jak, przecież już nic więcej nie miał do stracenia.

_Obok umywalki. Stały obok umywalki._

Poszedł po nie.

Korytarz rozmazany odcieniami żółci i szarości zdawał się znajdować poza istniejącą rzeczywistością. Wyglądał tak, jakby omijał podstawowe prawa fizyki z racji swego powołania. Postacie w białych kitlach przepływały niespokojnie wśród ścian, jakby wodzeni głosami płynącymi przez światłowody, czy też dochodzącymi z pomieszczeń rozłożonych na całej długości holu, a pozostali ludzie-chorzy i zmarnowani, wtapiali się w ściany, w ich brzydotę, szarość, bardziej pełzając, niźli sunąc przez przejście, jak glisty wewnątrz zniszczonego organizmu, pożeranego przez nieznaną –zdawałoby się-przypadłość.

Pożeranego przez koszta i cięcia w budżecie. Szpital na obrzeżach Satan City, oddział opieki paliatywnej, przez który maszerował Gohan, czujący pewną delikatną niepoprawność swej sytuacji-on, pełen życia, wśród całego tego obrzydliwego misterium powolnego umierania. Szukał matki, raczej jedynie tego, co z niej zostało; szukał brata, któremu przyszło przez kilka godzin doglądać żywego obrazu emocjonalnego gruzowiska, pozostałego po całej metro-lub raczej-nekropolii bolesnych doznań, zamkniętych w ciele kobiety, za którą oddychały zimne, martwe maszyny.

Son pomyślał, że ojciec urządził sobie makabryczną zabawę-tańczył sobie wesoło wśród porcelanowego domina, na które składało się ogół tego, co istniało, chuchał delikatnie na losową kostkę i patrzył z radością małego odkrywcy, jak wszystko w pobliżu popadało w ruinę, obserwował z piekielnie podniecającą świadomością, że przedstawienie skończy się tuż za nim, jemu samemu nie czyniąc żadnej krzywdy.

Gohan zastanawiał się w głębi duszy, jak odległym od epicentrum elementem przeklętej mozaiki przyszło mu być, i niechybnie upaść, a do tego nieszczęśliwie potrącając kogoś jeszcze. Czuł, że tragedie z zeszłej nocy, zapoczątkowane jego kłamstwem, nie były nawet zefirkiem poprzedzającym prawdziwe uderzenie.

Przekroczywszy wreszcie próg właściwej Sali, zastał Gotena nieświeżym już i nieadekwatnym zresztą stroju imprezowicza, wpatrującego się nie tyle w nieprzytomną figurę, rażącą swą martwotą ze szpitalnego łóżka, co w zdewastowane linoleum gdzieś obok, jakby było adresatem modłów chłopaka.

Starszy Son przysunął sobie kulawe krzesło i podał bratu kubek kawy z automatu. Goten przechwycił napój i postawił go na szpitalnej szafce.

-Zdążyłem się już opić-stwierdził.

-Myślę, że powinieneś wrócić już do domu. Wyglądasz fatalnie-rzekł Gohan, przyjrzawszy się dokładniej bladej facjacie brata. –Ja cię zastąpię.

-Ty też wyglądasz jak nieszczęście. Spałeś coś dzisiaj?

-Nie.

-A wczoraj? Tamto wczoraj.

-Nie wracajmy do tego, ok.? –uciął. Nie miał ochoty na wspominanie imienin zmarłej żony. –Idź do domu, proszę cię…

-Do czyjego domu? Sam mam siedzieć? Wszyscy nie żyją…! Gohan, twój dom jest pełen, nie dopuść do sytuacji, w której mógłbyś to wszystko stracić. Ja jestem pierdołą moich rodziców, muszę tu zostać. Nie potrafiłem stworzyć sobie czegokolwiek poza tym przez dwadzieścia lat, to siedzę.

-Goten! -Sonowi załamał się głos-Nie jesteś pierdołą! -młodszy z braci uniósł brew w geście niedowierzania-To ja nią jestem! To, o czym mówiłeś, się stało, mój dom nie jest już domem, to ściany!

-Gohan, o czym ty-?

-Videl nie żyje-jęknął.

-Jak to nie żyje?! Przecież mówiłeś wczoraj, że nie było jej z nami! Gohan?

-W domu też jej nie było. Pojechała nas szukać. Mnie. Któreś z tych przekręconych istot od monstrum musiało ją dopaść.

-Jak..jak wyglądała?

-Jeszcze jej nie widziałem, to Kaio mi powiedział. Ale zajmę się tym. Za nie długo. Na razie ktoś musi cię zmienić tutaj.

-Gohan, wiesz, że cię kocham, szanuję i cenię, ale-na Boga-nie zasłaniaj strachu mną, to jest twoja kobieta, musisz skonfrontować się z jej śmiercią, oddaj jej te ostatnie wyrazy miłości i nie pozwól tak po prostu…zgnić. W nieznajomym miejscu.

-Cholera, zostaw ten rozkład w spokoju, błagam.

-Przyzwyczaisz się jeszcze. Przyzwyczaimy-rzucił- Wszyscy martwi…-dodał.

-Wszyscy martwi-westchnął Gohan, i próbował pojąć słowa, które właśnie wypowiedział, jakby właśnie powtórzył przed chwilą przysięgę w obcym języku.

-Gdzieś w pobliżu obiektu…-zaczął chłopak- jest zakład, który handluje tymi zajebistymi trumnami, tymi wiesz _-Gohan wiedział-_, co to je podobno Bulma wymyśliła _–że to nie było „podobno"-_. Idź tam, załatw wszystko, potem możesz mnie zmienić-powiedział. –Tak, przekażę pozostałym-dodał, widząc wyraz twarzy brata.

-Ja nie mam pieniędzy na to… -zaczął Gohan, nie pozwolił mu jednak dokończyć rosnący ładunek bolesnych łez, o pozwoleniu Gotena nawet nie wspominając.

-Ale ja mam-uciął i pogrzebał w kieszeni, z której wyjął portfel, a z niego zaś-kartę. –Na tej karcie nieco się zebrało, tu jest cała suma, którą dostałem na osiemnastkę, oraz reszta moich oszczędności. Wierzę, że wystarczy. Chciałbym chociaż raz w życiu zrobić z czegoś dobry użytek-powiedział z trudem, próbując pozbyć się czegoś, co ością stanęło mu w gardle.

-Goten…Miałeś odkładać na własne mieszkanie…

-Nie widzisz tego? -charknął -Już je mam! Już mieszkam sam! –wyrzucił z siebie słowa przepełnione gorzką prawdą, a wraz z nią uwolnił wcale nie słodsze łzy.

Gohan objął brata, obaj trwali w uścisku przez zauważalną chwilę, aż wreszcie młodszy pół-Saiyan powiedział:

-Boże, Gohan, nie przeciągaj, musisz zrobić swoje.

I Son poszedł, a w momencie zamknięcia za sobą drzwi, w jego umyśle otworzyły się słowa:

„Na Boga.

Boże.

Co za ironia."

Kakarotto obudził się już w środku tej samej nocy, co zdecydowanie nie byłoby powodem do radości dla kogokolwiek, a już na pewno nie dla Vegety, któremu drobna radość z okazji ciszy spokoju i spania samemu, musiała ustąpić mętnym, acz niezwykle ekspresyjnie przedstawianym opowiastkom o tym, co odurzony Saiyan widział wokoło i co o swojej nadrzeczywistości myślał, przerywanych jedynie odgłosami uderzeń o ściany i inne sprzęty, wymiotami, i co najgorsze-śpiewem. Śpiewem niezrozumiałym, ale w samym wykonawcy budzącym tyleż emocji, jakby za bełkotem jego ciągnął się jeszcze jakiś podły, misterny plan, co to nie wiadomo, jaką satysfakcję miałby mu przynieść.

W związku z czym, nawet fakt, że Saiyan spędzał więcej czasu w toalecie, niż jakimkolwiek pobliżu sypialni, miernym był pocieszeniem, gdyż nieszczęsny niewolnik duchowego przebudzenia, nawet o fizycznym śnie mógł sobie tylko marzyć. Podkład dźwiękowy i wizualny tej nocy, ciągnący się zresztą, choć z malejącym nasileniem, aż do późnej środy, nie pozwalał nawet na myślenie o spokoju. Pozostały tylko najgorsze możliwe złorzeczenia pod adresem wszystkiego, co mogło przyjść do głowy, które i tak zdawały się odbijać od ściany i rykoszetem trafiać z powrotem z Saiyana.

Wszyscy martwi, a jednak w futurystycznej trumnie spoczywało tylko jedno ciało, i to tylko dlatego, żeby pozostałe dwa mogły wciąż istnieć, teraz przez nic, co ludzkie już nie związane, żeby mogły dwa imiona widnieć czernią na bieli na cmentarnej tablicy. Ciągnęły się dni, naznaczone bladym światłem na pustych połowach trzech łóżek i krzeseł, dla Gohana wypełnione już po wsze czasy czernią spodni-symbolu jego postu, i rękawiczkami białymi na dłoniach, które nie tyle bronić miały przed jego własną bronią, co skrywać ostatnią świętość-dwie ślubne obrączki na jednym palcu, obok siebie, by mógł z nią być tak bardzo razem, jak tylko się dała. I chociaż przed fałszywym Bogiem przysięgał, i chociaż śmierć miała prawo rozłączyć, od jego miłości nie było już odwrotu. Obrączkę sam zdjął z jej dłoni, a teraz patrzył na nią po raz drugi, po raz ostatni, stojąc w trzewiach wycałowanej przez zniszczenie kaplicy. I widział zimne usta ojca, jego na nich grymas, widział, odtwarzał, linie, którymi płynęła jego precyzja zmieszana z obłędem, linie zarysowujące na nowo ciało, jako dzieło matematycznego być może fetyszu. Bo jak miał to nazwać-ani jednej przypadkowej rany, bruzdy z dokładnością leżały co do milimetra, by choć jak najmniej ich stworzyć, możliwie najbardziej bolesnymi były, jednak każda z osobna niegroźna na tyle, by mogła śmierć zadać. I tylko w jednym miejscu jawił się rozmach w tym, co być może miało być artyzmem, pośród całej zaistniałej za życia jeszcze deformacji ciała, potężna linia sino-czerwona przecinała zwłoki po skosie od tętnicy szyjnej po okolice serca, teraz już okiełznana i zszyta, gdy on ją znalazł, to była dziura przepastna, ziejąca rozkładem, ogromem krwi, rana zrobiona z taką siłą, że niemal całe jej ciało rozszarpane było wokół, zmiażdżone nawet. Dla krwi, dla wybawienia.

Za nim zaś stał ten, którego sam wpuścił do domu, ten który go przebudził, i przez któremu kłamać musiał i zainicjować lawinę nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń. Archanioł Raszmael spoglądał tam, gdzie on- na chłodną twarz, okrytą snem, koszmarem niespokojnym, i trzymał starczą dłoń na jego ramieniu, pragnąc pocieszyć. Bez słów, gdyż obie pary oczu, gdy się wreszcie spotkały, samym spojrzeniem powiedziały wszystko.

I Gohan wiedział, że ona tam była, w podobno najlepszym ze światów.

I Gohan wiedział, że nie powiedzieli jej nic ponad opiekunowie –z jaką wiedzą przestąpiła próg raju, z taką teraz w nim trwała.

I Gohan chciałby, żeby wiedziała.

Gohan chciałby, żeby go znienawidziła.

Bo ciało to nie mniej, nie więcej, jak dwie połowy, a byli oni jednym ciałem, na wpół martwym teraz, i gdyby nienawidziła go ona, mógłby niezachwianie nienawidzić sam siebie.

_Odchodząc zabierz mnie… _

Chociaż rozsądek mówił mu, że tam, gdzie była, było jej dobrze, nie chciał jej tego powiedzieć, gdyby mógł. Mógł? Nie wiedział, ale chciał powiedzieć, że chciałby być tam, bardziej niż z nią, zamiast niej. Ona kochała życie i lepiej byłoby jej wśród żywych nawet, jeśli świat był tylko i wyłącznie gnojem. Jemu było wszystko jedno, choć nie mogło. Miejsce nie robiło żadnej różnicy, on również nie żył. Był trupem bardziej, niż jego ojciec i Vegeta razem wzięci ze swoimi pomnikami wiecznych bohaterów i rodzinami opłakującymi ich chwalebne zejście. Bardziej zimny, uległy, nieistotny i efemeryczny jak śnieg, który niewiadomo dlaczego, padał w środku lata od samego rana.

Elektroniczny zegarek pisnął złośliwie, przypominając o zbliżającej się chwili rozpoczęcia ceremonii. Wyszedł, nie spoglądając ponownie na Archanioła, który powoli i dość apatycznie podążył jego śladem, by w postaci nieistotnego, bezimiennego wróbla ukazać się reszcie żałobników, wśród których jako dalszy przyjaciel rodziny spacerował w kierunku grobów Chaszmodaj z fantazyjnie upiętymi wiśniowymi włosami, schowanymi pod kapturem długiego, czarnego płaszcza. Rozglądał się wokoło i podziwiał geniusz własnego pomysłu, bo przecież, bez względu na porę roku, śnieg tworzył całkiem przyjemny, romantyczny klimat.

Gohan, ignorując zarówno symboliczne pomniki postawione pozostałym dwóm Saiyanem, jak i całą uroczystość, modlitwy poświęcane intencji zmarłych i biorących w nich udział pozostałych członków rodziny oraz znajomych, przemaszerował w milczeniu do kopca, poświęconego własnej żonie, powoli zaczynającego zapełniać się kwiatami, zniczami i tłumem żałobników, na których nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi, i gdy już stanął „twarzą w twarz" z tabliczką imienną, pad na kolana i wbił dłonie w zmarzniętą ziemię, by z bezsilnej złości tworzyć w niej głębokie bruzdy. Pozostali odsunęli się od niego. Może się bali, a może przypuszczali, że rozumieją, i że jemu, jako wdowcowi taka chwila w samotności się należała. Nie gdybał, nie miał tego nawet w poważaniu, po prostu cała reszta świata dla Gohana już nie istniała.

Mokry, zimny śnieg. Brudna, martwa ziemia. Patrzył na to i chciał powiedzieć powierzchni, którą maltretował: „_patrz, tu jest mój umysł, głęboko tam, już się nie unosi_".

I może nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że próbował dokopać się nie tyle do własnego umysłu, co do zwłok kobiety, którą kochał ponad wszystko

Wobec nieszczęścia, wobec brudu, wobec nienawiści-zimne zwłoki mogłyby dać ciepło.

Więcej ciepła, niż dostał od świata, w którym pozostał. W którym pozostał sam.

Goten usilnie próbował odwrócić swoją siostrzenicę, by nie patrzyła już ojca wylewającego łzy i frustrację nad grobem matki. Ale ona nie potrafiła się odwrócić, głos uwiązł jej w gardle, mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa, oczy nie chciały się zamknąć, choć tak bardzo pragnęła tego wszystkiego nie widzieć.

_Jak wygląda śmierć? _

Nie zauważyła nawet, jak zrezygnowany wuj uniósł ją na ręce i spróbował zasłonić jej pole widzenia własną piersią. Zesztywniała ze strachu wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w czerń marynarki młodego mężczyzny. I nie rejestrując nic poza wonią jego taniej, ostrej wody toaletowej i ledwie słyszalnego jęku ziemi, rozszarpywanej garściami przez jej ojca, oddalała się zarówno fizycznie, jak i duchowo od otoczenia, w którym się tego dnia znalazła.

Gdy już się zmęczył na tyle, by spróbować się opanować zauważył, ze wokół nie było już nikogo, poza chudym mężczyzną w czarnym płaszczu, stojącym pod pobliskim drzewem. Facet wyglądał tak, jakby chciał porównać płatki śniegu, podziwiając każdy z osobna. Gohan mrugnął, przez chwilę odniósł wrażenie, jakby od nieznajomego biła dziwnie znajoma aura. Po chwili zignorował to osobliwe wrażenie, i poddał się powiewowi lodowatego wiatru, jakby licząc na otrzeźwienie. Odwróciwszy twarz w jego kierunku oniemiał, gdyż ujrzał, ze pod wpływem podmuchu śnieg układał się w konkretny kształt. Zjawa przywodziła na myśl kobietę, przypominała Videl. Trwało to ułamek sekundy. I było to niemożliwe. Śnieg rozproszył się ponownie i kierowany zefirem spłynął po jego twarzy, mieszając się z łzami, jakby miały być pośrednim między pieszczotą, a gumką wymazującą wspomnienia. Ale to był tylko śnieg, a on najwyraźniej postradał zmysły. A gdy tak przerażał się i bolał nad własnym szaleństwem, usłyszał kroki na śniegu, niechybnie kierujące się w jego stronę i uderzyła go wyciszona, ale jak dobrze znana ki. Wciąż klęcząc na sztywnych już, częściowo z zimna, a częściowo odrętwiałych kolanach, uniósł głowę i od razu tego pożałował. Pożałował tak, jak jeszcze w życiu bardzo rzadko żałował. Rozglądając się dość niepewnie wokoło, choć zdecydowanym krokiem, szedł jego ojciec, odziany w grafitowy, gładki garnitur, którego wrażenie stonowania i spokoju definitywnie niszczył wściekle zielony, filcowy szal w czarną kratę, którym Kakarotto opatulił szyję. Saiyan był jak na siebie niezwykle blady, a jego ruchy zdradzały pewną mizerność, Gohan od razu przypomniał sobie o niemal śmiertelnej dawce narkotyku. Młody Son odruchowo sprawdził, czy czasem nie miał czegokolwiek odpowiedniego przy sobie, ale jak na złość, zaopatrzył się tylko w podstawowe środki przeciwbólowe dla siebie i przeciwwymiotne dla córki, o której nagle sobie przypomniał i spanikował, gdyż nie wiedział, gdzie teraz była. Ale nawet i ten strach przyćmiło poczucie skandalu, gnieżdżące się głęboko w jego sercu i w postaci ojca najwyraźniej marnotrawnego stojącego już tuż przed nim. W milczeniu.

Kakarotto omiótł wzrokiem pomniki i zatrzymał na dłużej spojrzenie na tabliczce poświęconej Videl.

-Co, po dłuższym namyśle przyszedłeś zakopać się pod własnym nazwiskiem? -syknął Gohan.

-Gohan, jesteś bezczelny-odparł Saiyan takim tonem, jakim zazwyczaj z fałszywą skromnością odpowiada się na komplementy, mówiąc „och, tylko tak mówisz".

-Ty jesteś bezczelny poprzez samo przychodzenie tutaj. To miejsce jest dla mnie święte.

-Gdyby nie ja, nigdy by świętym nie zostało.

-I właśnie na tym polega twój problem ze mną, ojcze.

-Zachowujesz się tak, jakby było odwrotnie.

-Ale nie jest. Tobie przeszkadza to, że jesteś dla mnie nikim, nie mnie.

-Jestem lżejszy od fotografii, z których będziesz mnie teraz wycinać-stwierdził melancholijnie po chwili Kakarotto, zadziwiająco melodyjnym głosem.

Gohan westchnął ciężko i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś-warknął.

Saiyan przeniósł wreszcie wzrok na syna, siląc się nawet na to, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

-Chciałem zobaczyć, jak się trzymasz –powiedział powoli.-Może mógłbym…może mógłbym coś zrobić-wzruszył ramionami, nie będąc pewnym, co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji.

-Mógłbyś-odparł po dłuższej chwili ciszy.-Sobie darować! -dodał krzycząc i zamachnął wreszcie pięścią na ojca, który nie zdążywszy się uchylić, lekko okaleczył sobie twarz, po konfrontacji z dwoma obrączkami na dłoni Gohana, ukrytymi pod mokrą, brudną rękawiczką.

Zdziwiony mężczyzna, nawet się nie odsuwając, oddał się odczuwaniu łaskotania zimnej krwi spływającej po policzku różowawą smugą.

-Uściślij, co masz na myśli, a postaram się zastosować-westchnął na wpół sarkastycznie, na wpół poważnie.

-Powiedziałem już Vegecie, jeśli nie przekazał, to powiem i tobie: Nie zbliżaj się do tych, których zdradziłeś….-syknął.

-Hipokryta-skontrował Kakarotto obruszony określeniem go zdrajcą.

-Nikogo nie zabiłem, ani nie zdradziłem, i nie zamierzam tego robić. Kłamstwa były twoje!

-A lekarze SS też tylko wykonywali rozkazy.

-Odpuść sobie te aluzje! –wściekł się jeszcze bardziej młody mężczyzna.

- Albo obaj jesteśmy winni, albo żaden z nas nie zawinił, i obstawałbym przy tym drugim. To by było wprost.

-Naprawdę, ojcze, odejdź stąd, póki mówię, że nie zamierzam zabijać. Umrzyj przynajmniej dla tego miejsca. Tak, jak sam kazałeś mi powiedzieć.

Antychryst skierował głowę ku ziemi i odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego przybył. Zanim uczynił krok ku zapomnieniu dla świata, rzucił przez ramię:

-Napisz, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, nie tylko mnie, ale i to kim, i dlaczego w ogóle jesteś.

-Nie umiałbyś przeczytać- prychnął Gohan.

-Zdziwiłbyś się-odparł Saiyan i ostatecznie oddalił się w głąb cmentarnych błoni, by chwilę później stać się tylko drobnym, zielonym punktem, rażącym z daleka.

Vegeta stał przed statkiem kosmicznym i spoglądał w ciemne, zimne, czyste niebo, uraczone miejscami światłem odległych gwiazd i cieniem niewidocznego prawie Księżyca. Nieopodal szumiały na wietrze zmarznięte liście ośnieżonego drzewa, którego srebrno-biała puchowa pokrywa rozpościerała się na dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki kilometrów wokoło i pobłyskiwała niepokojąco. Przez tyle lat życia na Ziemi, Saiyan nie spotkał się z takim pogodowym odstępstwem. Przez całe swoje życie nie miał wyprawionego pogrzebu, a gdy już się go dorobił-nie mógł nawet na nim gościć. Za to nie wiedzieć czemu-Kakarotto uparł się nań jechać. I choć w tę niewątpliwie radosną podróż udał się jeszcze przed południem, czyli w zasadzie jeszcze wczoraj, to Vegeta nie niepokoił się zbytnio. Sam styl jazdy jego kompana sugerował spore opóźnienia. Mógł wrócić zaraz, ale równie dobrze mógł zjawić się dopiero nad ranem. Niepokojące wydawało się to, w jakim stanie zawita do swojego nowego domu. I cokolwiek by to nie było, Vegecie już się nie podobało. Ale wszechogarniające poczucie rezygnacji, kazało mu w miarę możliwości-zbytnio nie oponować. I to poczucie też mu się nie podobało. Jednak wyłaniający się powoli z oddali zielony samochód był w tym momencie szczytem jego niezadowolenia. Może minutę później zabytkowy samochód zaparkował z pewnym trudem nieopodal drzewa, i wysiadł z niego jego wspaniały kierowca. Wysiadł powoli, wręcz leniwie i oparł się o pojazd o dach pojazdu, podobnie, jak zrobił to niecały tydzień wcześniej na moment przed uśmierceniem synowej. Spoglądał w milczeniu z drobnym, ale zauważalnym zainteresowaniem na Saiyana, który obserwował jego poczytania ze zdziwieniem zmieszanym z irytacją.

-Bije od ciebie tak ogromne ciepło przywitania, jakim cię uraczono, że aż płyn mózgowo-rdzeniowy mi przymarza –przywitał go wreszcie Vegeta.

Lekkie prychnięcie Kakarotta ewoluowało w krótki śmiech, wspomożony wzruszeniem ramionami.

-Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie potrafią odpowiednio celebrować śmierci-stwierdził, nieco się rozjaśniając.

-To jak wygląda poprawna celebracja? -Vegeta uniósł brew, przy okazji przyglądając się, jak jego współlokator próbował oswobodzić się z objęć szala.

-Wierzysz w jedynego prawdziwego Boga? –spytał wreszcie tamten, gdy już pozbył się zbędnego elementu garderoby.

-Tak-odpowiedział Vegeta, nie bardzo mając inne wyjście.

-Wierzysz w Jego miłość?

-Tak-odparł z tego samego powodu.

-Wierzysz, że Śmierć jest wyzwoleniem połączonym z odrodzeniem?

-Wierzę-rzekł, choć w tej kwestii naprawdę mógłby polemizować.

-Widzisz-zaczął Kakarotto i uchylił drzwi samochodu, by dostać się do zamontowanego w środku odtwarzacza. Z wnętrza wypłynęła muzyka zbliżona do tango vals. –powinieneś mieć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie –ostatecznie zamilknął, a na jego oblicze wrócił wyraz twarzy i penetrujące spojrzenie sprzed momentu, jednak bardziej bezpośrednie.

Vegeta wiedział, że jeśli tej nocy odwróciłby głowę, bardzo długo nie zaznałby spokoju. Wiedział również, że był to komuś winien, chyba nawet sobie bardzo bolesną karę, w ramach której ta nieszczęsna celebracja nadawałaby się idealnie.

W milczeniu ruszył w kierunku Kakarotto, na co tamten podszedł do niego i skinął głową z uśmiechem. W geście podziękowania być może. Sekundę później jego twarz znowu była bez wyrazu, a jego dłonie zdecydowanie, choć ciepło chwyciły partnera i ku jego niezadowoleniu przyciągnęły do własnego ciała.

Przejmujące spojrzenie jednej pary czarnych oczu w drugą, ciała drżące z zimna, wirujące po podwórzu jak śnieg na wietrze drażniący ich twarze. Ruchy ich wtopione w rytm muzyki, ich myśli w myśl słów piosenki. Prowadzące ręce były jakby wygłodniałe, ale wciąż grzecznie szły na smyczy wedle rozkazu ich pana o nieprzeniknionej ludzkim poznaniem facjacie, której rysy nagle się wyostrzyły. Przylegały dłonie jego do koszuli, jakby była prawie ciałem, manewrowały momentami nieznacznie, wciąż balansując idealnie na cienkiej granicy między dobrym smakiem, a zaczątkiem głębokiej dewiacji. Kolejna ewolucja, para z zimna wokół szyi, zaraz potem nawiedzał ją cieplejszy, bliższy oddech, usta przepłynęły nie tknąwszy niczego, jak zjawa, jakby je od skóry dzieliło szkło cienkie, i tylko ich zarys się odciskał w przestrzeni. Dłoń zamknęła się w dłoni, zlepiła się z bawełną bawełna, dwie pary oczu błyskały na siebie nawzajem, pełne antagonistycznych emocji. I myśleli oboje jeden bardziej z ciekawością, drugi z przerażeniem: jak gruba i wytrzymała jest linia między podnietą, a odrazą?

O ile Kakarotto zaprzysiągł sobie sprawdzić to empirycznie, tyle Vegeta skupił się na widoku ich splecionych dłoni –ręce spranej przez krew niewinnych, trzymanej mocno przez rękę dopiero co krwią splamione. Wcierały się powierzchnie, wcierał się chłód, pot, śnieg stopniały i krew przelana.

Teraz obaj byli mordercami.

Obaj byli tacy sami.

A krew jednego należała już do drugiego.

I tańczyli obaj nieustanne tango ze swoimi sumieniami, z tym, co z nich pozostało, z miłości dawnych, sentymentów, pragnień dawnych.

Zastanawiał się starszy z tancerzy: a co, kiedy już orkiestra grać przestanie?

I przypomniał sobie nagle słowa, które dotąd nic nie znaczyły: _„ by pokonać Śmierć, trzeba jedynie umrzeć"._


End file.
